Pitch Black
by Tirison
Summary: Living most of her life as different people, she never learns much about herself. But then again, all it takes to protect her loved ones from her dark past that haunts. (Based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga series Naruto Shippuden. I own only my Ocs. Rated T)
1. Home (Part 1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys good to see ya! My name is Tir and welcome to Pitch Black! Anyway, a quick heads up before you guys start; I actually have uploaded this story a looooong time ago in around 2014, titled Pitch Black, but I was too busy with things that I didn't have a time to continue so I took it down. And now 4 years later, I found a calling to actually continue this baby boy. It'll take a long route for me since I haven't been updated to Naruto. But I am committed, for this is one of my very first fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted.**

 **Anyway, additional warning, there would be a family of OCs involved with my story, but we will bring them together one by one.**

 **Without further ado, peace love and scroll away...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: HOME_**

 ** _She realizes how the world can be so perplexing and disturbing sometimes. And therefore the world seems to be so dangerous. And so the question is, where is home?_**

* * *

 **Part 1**

It had been an hour now and she was still looking at the same thing all over again. Though she never got bored of it, the feeling she felt never changed. She knew she shouldn't be here this late night. She shouldn't have been here on the first place. But she had been here a lot more than she should've been. Stubborn one. At this crucial time it was not safe for her to wander around outside the perimeter, all alone in the middle of the night. It was very dangerous, even more dangerous after knowing what had happened, what could happen.

Sighing heavily, she moved on to the last two stones of the night. Physically, they weren't that different from the previous stones, they too reminded her about a very sad night when all of things happened very quickly. The war, the destructions, the bloods, dead bodies. All of those horrible things happened in just one night by some stupid power-seekers. But it was more painful when she realized that her parents' bodies were laying peacefully few meters under the soil she stood on. If she'd had a weak heart, she would've dug in and laid her body between them. But no, she hadn't. And she would never have. She'd made a promise to her mother not to lose faith in any situation. Perhaps this was one of it.

She crouched down in front of those memorial stones and placed a big bouquet of flowers in the middle. On this way, she could imagine them holding the flowers together. She slowly closed her eyes and hummed some prayers. A tear slid down, leaving a wet trail on her pale cheek. More water drops followed as she deeply let things out.

After hours of jumping tress to trees and managed to liquidize along the channel, she arrived at a small, lonely island she had been hiding in with the remaining of the Kuroichi Clan.

Kuroichi Clan.

It used to be so powerful, well-respected, living in the harmony of prosperity. Kuroichi itself had been a gift, the greatest gift that needed to be maintained over generations, a gift that needed to be proud of.

But in just one night, all of those glorious days were just a history. Now living behind the walls of trees in the unknown island, the clan was barely able to survive. It was now living in danger. Because of that one night, the Kuroichi Clan was seen as a curse to be hidden.

"Thao-chan? Where have'a been? I'm worried sick!"

"Hn. You care too much," she said as she calmly pushed him out of her way, entering the make-shift house. The guy was still looking at her, not very satisfied by the answer. "I went to Yami, just so you know."

"Yami?! Alone?"

"Usatchi, calm yourself! I got home just fine."

Usatchi grunted and shook his head. "Thank God Kabushiro is not here. He would've killed you."

"Nah, I am immortal," Thao grinned smugly. "By the way, where is him? And Uncle Tamashi? Patroling? The house looks empty somehow."

"Not patrolling. Kabushiro would find ya' easier if he did," Thao turned to her teammate and shook her head when he goofily put on a wide smile. "But honestly I don't know. They left just hours before you came. All packed up. A long journey, I think."

"Alright then—,"

"Oh there is one more thing I want to talk to you." Suddenly Usatchi hurried his pace inside the building, pulling Thao's hand on the process.

"Oh please, I've had enough of you alright. Now it's not the time to stay and hear all your useless cra—,"

"It's about Otsuro."

As if it was a sacred word, the whole room felt silent, although it was currently only two people in the hallway. The only sound could be heard was a faint ticking from the clock on the wooden wall, ticking constantly in harmony.

"What happened?"

Usatchi stayed still and roughly scratched his hair.

"What is going on, Usatchi? Damn it, don't play this game with me!" Thao asked, now a little bit out-tempered and out of patient.

He sighed and glanced at the moonlight over the window. And then when he turned to look at her, she saw the same eyes she'd seen on that night. _Frightened_.

"The Akatsuki knows we're here."

Her whole body went rigid and the back of her neck started to shiver, but not because of the cold breeze of the night. She thought about something else. Something worse.

Without any more to say, she left Usatchi and went straight to Otsuro's room. Just before she could step into the room, she was abruptly shushed.

"Be quite, Thaomi-chan, he's asleep."

Thao raised an eyebrow at the young woman. But after seeing a small figure laid on the bed next to her, she relaxed. "I'm sorry," Thao sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was just worried."

"I guess you've heard about the vision," Sukii said, slowly getting up from the bed now sitting next to Thao. "Uncle Tamashi had it this morning. He, Kabushiro, and a few others started to talk about it."

"I was here this morning!" Thao exclaimed in a low voice, not wanting to wake Otsuro up. "Why I just knew this now?"

"Well, they kept it as a secret the whole day, maybe to make sure of it. But they told us just before they left, which I believe was few hours ago."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Don't really know, but I think somewhere far. I saw them packed up. I think it's a whole ten days journey." Sukii shrugged. When she noticed a shift from the bed, she lightly patted Otsuro's body to soothe his sleep.

"Oh, should I—,"

"Already done. Me and the twins sealed this place after he left."

Thao nodded and glanced at the sleeping boy on her arms. Looking at Otsuro now, he was still so small, adorable, and fragile. She still couldn't believe the elderlies dared to seal down the Dark Spirit into this child. They lost their minds on the war until they had to do that. And their lives as well.

 _Dad? Dad?! No, dad. I'm sorry. Please don't go—DAADD!"_

"Ten freaking days! Why Kabushiro left in this situation? Stupid idiot."

Sukii smiled and held her hand with her free hand. "He's maybe stupid, but Kabu knows what he's doing."

"But—,"

"No buts, Thao-chan. Now why don't you go get some rest? I'm sure you need one. Yamigakure is quite a far walk, I see," Sukii chuckled when Thao stared at her wide-eyes. "How is it?"

"How do you even know things?" Thao gulped and frowned deeper.

Sukii reached out Thao's hair as if seeking for something. When she pulled back, a small hairpin with embroider of small tulips attached was on her grasp. The clip instantly turned to a black liquid, flowing quietly into the pores of her body. Thao raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I sometimes forgot how smarter you are compares to Kabushiro."

 **…**

Once Kabushiro arrived back at the island, he wasted no time to order an urgent meeting inside the main house. And so two hours later, all of the ninjas were gathering inside the room.

"As we already know, Tamashi-sama had a vision about a week ago. And I'm afraid the vision is getting stronger and perhaps, is going to be true." Kabushiro explained. "Of those who needs enlighten, Tamashi sensed an Akatsuki chakra which some way has figured out where we are right now."

Murmurs spread inside the room, talking about the frightening vision he was talking about. Even though they already talked about it times before.

"Silence!" Midatsu yelled out, simply getting their attention back. "Thank you."

"He also found out about something else," Kabushiro paused. "He found out that the Akatsuki had captured _Shukaku_ , the one tailed Jinchuuriki."

Few of the adults nodded in sense. But the young just looked at each other in questioning eyes.

"Thao-chan, what does it has to do with us?" Usatchi whispered.

"I don't know. I don't even know about it," she reluctantly whispered back. "I guess we've trapped in this deserted island a bit too long."

"I couldn't have agreed more with Thao's opinion," Kabushiro said, smiling to the two teens that literally shot their eyes on him. "But we'll come to that later on."

Thao and Usatchi just let out pathetic smiles to him and slight nod.

"Anyway, we are not quite sure what the purpose of the tailed monsters still but dealing a Jinchuuriki is not an easy task. And I heard that they had lost a member and chakra-sources, and now they seek for more. They are the Akatsuki after all," Kabushiro paused. "And somewhat they thought one of the chakra-sources belongs to someone here in this room at present time."

The people inside didn't dare to glance at the boy in Sukii's lap, but nobody could hold it. A short glance to his small figure was enough to remorse everything in the past. Every single thing.

"If this vision Tamashi-sama had is probable, then we, as all vowed, will protect Otsuro from any harm's way." Kabushiro sighed. "But with the tailed-beasts power, the Akatsuki might be getting stronger now, and more dangerous. I gotta` admit we are not prepared to fight them. Even if y'all think we were."

It wasn't a complete lie. In fact it wasn't a lie at all. Physically they were strong, they had to. Kuroichi Clan was one of the most powerful clans in the world, there was no argue in that. But mentally they weren't prepared, even for the head-clan himself. Silly, but he had to admit.

"Let's just say that the Akatsuki knows we are here. That means we need to leave and hide from them. I am truly sorry this is urgent but starting from tomorrow we will move out from this island. About two weeks long if travelling by liquid form. There is a spot that my teams had secured for us." Kabushiro told them. "In Fire Country."

The silence had broken. Murmurs and questions soon fired up, of the new detail of their future home. Fire Country, that was new. Never in Thao's life ever had she thought they would leave for good, like far away good. _But why Fire Country?_

"Fire Country? Why there?" finally someone from the circle asked, as in reading Thao's mind.

"We still don't know where this Akatsuki hideout could be. But Tamashi believed Fire Country was far from them," Thao notice the nod of Tamashi's face declaring the statement. "Also we will be more surrounded with civilization, but still keeping distance. Thaomi's right, we've trapped in this deserted island a bit too long."

"Hold up!" Gionn, who Thao noticed, was far from pleased with the idea since the beginning. "The last time Akatsuki was spotted was when they overcame _Shukaku_ 's power, which I believe there was a fight happened near the border of Rain Country. How can you be so sure that Akatsuki wouldn't make their way into Fire Country by now?"

"I told you, Akatsuki is now not in a state of action, at least not yet. So it is our best chance to move to a new location," Kabu deliberated over the plan. "Also I am not talking about a simple move in and move out, Gionn-sama. Of course when we get to the new place we will be sealed. The purpose of this move is to blur out our location."

"I see," Gionn nodded slowly, stared to take in into consideration. But then he stopped and began. "If your plan is to get a new location, why don't we just simply move out this island and find another? Water Country has many vacant islands. Also Kirigakure would gladly to help us—"

"Kirigakure did help us back in the day. But it is just the same as opening a healing wound. Kirigakure was poor enough to support themself let alone us. So no, we are not staying in Water Country." Seeing Gionn slowly nodding back to his own place, Kabushiro sighed deeply. "Anyone else have questions? Best to ask now! We won't be having this conversation in anytime soon."

Unsurprisingly there were some people. Kabushiro knew that this idea was far the best one he got. But what option he got left?

Thao watched as one person shared his opinion to the forum and then Kabushiro would answer that. It became a continuous loop to watch. Frankly, she didn't understand the plan, nor ever she cared. She knew staying hidden was never a problem to this small group. They could easily make a seal or other powerful barrier jutsu enough to block everything from them. It worked out for five years now, until the vision happened. What annoyed her was that these people seemed to underestimate Kabushiro's judgement, Kabushiro's power. Her family's power.

Maybe it was because people thought Kuroichi Clan was long gone, dead by the war. When they heard of potential survivors, they just either shrugged it off, or laughed it off. Even after one of Kuroichi found the gut to show them the special kekkei genkai, they still shook their heads. Some sort of Black Magic, they told them. When people actually believed, it was based on needs and desperation. Some people finally believed and decided to join them, mostly for protection and job and not for true loyalty, like the obvious one, Gionn and his doofuses.

But really she didn't care. She didn't care about Gionn. She didn't listen about Fire Country. She didn't give a shit about the plan. All she focused on was only for Otsuro, her brother. Her only family left.

But then again, listening to these arguments was starting to annoy her. She had to do something.

"—even if there's a—oh, Thaomi?" Kabushiro paused himself to see as hand rose amongst the youngster. "Is something wrong?"

"I...uh, I know I shouldn't butt in. But I already raised my hand. So...umm," Thao glanced at the rest of the people, particularly to the elders. As they waiting, she continued. "I didn't really catch all this arguments and opinions. But I do believe that Kabushiro-san has figured this out. And if you really believe in him, if you really believe in us, then I'd say no more questions." She paused. "I know that some of you took a vow unwillingly, not for the sake of Otsuro. I mean for your own purposes," she could see some people shifted their seat uncomfortably, which brought slight amused to her. She then continued. "I don't blame you though, then at least you have a purpose to live or a purpose to hide. A purpose that can keep us together. Like it or not, you will find a way to fight in our side, to save Otsuro, for your own sake. So why don't we keep it that way, as we always do for the past years?"

Silence took over the room as Thao nodded to Kabushiro, signaling that she was done with her business, and quietly and awkwardly sat back down, as eyes were locked on her. "Thank you Thaomi for the encouragement. So, anymore questions?"

The forum ended up with all following the plan. Yay.

She was startled with applauses from Usatchi, in which she shut down uncomfortably. "Stop it!" she whispered vigorously to him.

"Why, you deserve that. You are brave for saying that," he whispered back, as Kabu began to mention other stuff for the contingency of the plan.

"Did anything I say make sense? What do you think?"

"I hardly listened."

"Jerk."

"Hey I am only kidding," he smiled widely and leaned in. "What you said was an eye-opening motivation. I am sure people will understand your point."

"And what if people don't? People as stubborn as Gionn?"

"Then it is their loss," Usatchi smiled and patted her shoulder for comfort, before he continued to listen to Kabushiro.

Soon, after all deliberation and agreement, the plan was all set. Kabushiro finally called off the meeting. Finally. Thao watched as people exited the main house and moved into their own respective shack around the area. For a moment she thought of the place she was living in. What once was an empty lot of soil and trees had now turned into a small patch of houses. All houses were made of soil and wood, the easiest material to find and control, thanks to some shinobi who have ability of earth release. It roughly took about a week for all facilitation and furniture. And soon they had to do it all over again, just at different ground.

"Thaomi, why are you here all by yourself?"

Thao turned around to see Kabushiro was walking towards her. She smiled slyly and waved. "Hey idiot."

That changed his mind immediately. "Really now Thao? One minute you were very mature and now you disappoint me."

"Ish, how mature? Nevermind what I said during the meeting anyway. It's pathetic."

"You can judge yourself. Whatever you feel, I just want to say that I am proud of you that you are willing to take action. What you said back there, I would never thought you have the guts to say that," Kabu smiled and leaned in to the wall frame nearby. "I know you have heard this many times now but you just like your father in many ways. Mature and immature at the same time. Brave and polite in between. Clever and cunning all along."

"Hmm, cunning? I like that."

"But you, more like stupid—"

"Hey!" Thao couldn't help but elbowed his torso firmly causing him to flinch slightly. He only laughed at her petty effort.

"Relax, I am only playing. You are an amazing daughter. I am sure your father would be so proud!" Hearing that made Thao felt a bit of comfort in her heart, that long gone. She turned to him and gave a gentle caring hug, which he gladly returned the favor. "Speaking of which, how do you actually feel about this plan?"

"Hm, I hardly listened."

"Tch, you are hanging out with Usatchi way too much. Cut it out!"

"Ha! That'd be true," she told him, didn't skip a beat. After a short humorous laugh, she answered. "The plan, huh? Eh. I think wherever we are, it is going to be the same as hiding. So no difference for me."

"But moving into Fire Country means you can never visit Yamigakure ever again."

"How do you... Sukii told you?"

"No. Err, I saw it in my sleep."

"Shut it. She told you about it, please," she couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his petty effort. "I can still sneak a way to Yamigakure. I'll found a way to go."

"Huh, whatever you say."

His respond caught her off guard. He usually was so strict and serious about it, now it felt like he just didn't care anymore, which was weird because Kabushiro was known to care for anything. "You are not mad of it?"

"No point when I know you are just gonna` screw up even more."

"Eh, touché," she nodded. "But you are right. In fact I am already making plans for that."

"Hnn," he sighed out loudly and glanced up at the cloudy sky above. "You are all grown up. You know what you are doing. I can't really hold you up," he paused. "But promise me you will be safe."

"That, I agree. And I promise," she nodded in relief. "Thank you Kabu-kun, for everything."

"Sure thing—oh! And promise me you will take me with you sometimes, in mischievous plan of yours."

"Alright fine, I like that part of a plan."

* * *

So the plan was all set; each member of the alliance knew what they had to do. All members were divided into six groups, as one Kuroichi for each group would be responsible for the liquid transformation. It was a rare ability of their kekkei genkai to transform bodies into black fluid form and became part of the stream, in a very long time. That was how Kuroichi Clan moved in and out places very quickly and endured. Even more so, they can also liquefy other people as well, making this plan even more effective.

Hence, Thao was standing with her own group of people. Funny, she found out that Gionn was matched to her. She just nodded and bowed down slightly as he came around and merged into the circle of other people.

At the background, Thao could feel rumble around the area. She looked over to see that the houses, shacks, and every other thing were all taken down. In just few moments, the ground was solid flat, as if no one ever stepped a foot there.

"Alright, can I have y'all attention please!" Blaring deep voice of Birama, Kabushiro's second-commander—that was what he always said of himself, took all attention. "Everyone has been paired up to each group. Pay attention to every single person in your group. We are doing this together! Now… Kabushiro had explained the detail of the plan last night. And I believe we all are aware of each role? Good," he approved the respond. "So then. Group four and five, you will be going first. Kuroichi, you may begin."

Thao watched as Sukii and one of the twins, Tsaiko, nodded to each other before they put a hibernation jutsu on their own members of their group. The liquid transformation was harmless for them, but for people without Black Bloods, it could be very dangerous. So hibernation was necessary. Once the hibernation was completed, Sukii and Tsaiko began extracting their bodies and liquefy them. Thao watched as Usatchi's body melted down into a pool of black water, as did the rest. Soon, the pool began to merge and made its way into Sukii's and Tsaiko's body. The two nodded again. They were ready.

"Sukii, Tsaiko, be careful, and remember your route," Kabushiro made a last smile and made a signal to them. "Good luck." Just so the said groups were immediately heading deep into the forest.

"Let's continue, shall we? Group two and three!" Birama continued.

Thao glanced to another group across her. Uncle Tamashi caught her eyes and smiled warmly to her. She returned the smile slightly, before he walked up and began to do the process. The other twin, Reiko also followed up. Thao smiled to him reassuringly, as she knew he was nervous. It was a last minute decision that Otsuro would be carried by Reiko, because out of all, he was far the best speed for protection. He wasn't prepared, but he nodded. She watched as Otsuro was put down to a deep sleep and the transformation soon began.

When he was done, he walked up to her.

"Thao-chan, me and Otsuro will be waiting. You better move your ass later," Reiko joked as he gave her a quick and comforting hug. "You better catch up."

"Oh don't worry, boy. I will catch up soon!"

She smiled to both men as they took off.

"Thaomi, Captain," Birama called her and Kabushiro as well. "Are you ready?"

 _This is it, then._

One at a time, Thao hibernated her fellow group. She also watched as Kabushiro did the same. When he caught her, he couldn't help but smile widely, making her smile too. She nodded and kept going. She reached down to Birama who was smiling and nodded as in he was ready. She paused slightly when she got up to Gionn.

"May I, Gionn-sama?"

"I really wish that this plan works. So don't mess up, girl," She couldn't figure out whether he was encouraging or threatening; Gionn nodded as she began.

When done, Thao stood up and faced Kabushiro. A shy sad smile was covering his face. Looking around, the island seemed so big when there were only two of them left. She looked up to the sky and sighed loudly. _Don't mess up, girl._

"Are you ready, Thaomi?"

She nodded. She was ready.

With one last hug to spare, they split up. Thao ran straight, following her own track to find her ocean stream. It only took her about five minutes until she reached the riverbed. She closed her eyes and let her own body merged as one with the water. _This is really it._

 **…**

It was known that Kuroichi Clan had the most powerful ability and rare kekkei genkai. One of them was the liquid transformation, where a Kuroichi could transform into water and swam around, for a long period of time, without ever stopping to think of drowning or hyperthermia. A mastered of this jutsu can keep on for a month straight without resting. It was by far the most effective way of transport.

The journey from the island they used to live to the new place there were going to took roughly about a month at tops, for a regular ninja. Not to forget that there was Kanashii Ocean that they had to cross. So when Kabushiro promised two week long, it was unbelievable. But the truth was, it was only two weeks long.

Ten days later, Thao had reached the land across the continent. She could sense different temperature and climate. It was hotter and greener, and far more tropical, just as a Fire Country could be. Four days into the trip, Thao encountered few harmless threats like pirates and bandits. Kabushiro had warned her and everyone about that but pirates and bandits were nothing compared to what her family capable of. With ease, she killed them and went on.

 ** _Guys, I have arrived in to the forest. Give status please._** A familiar voice rang inside her head, followed by more voices. That was one of many other trait of becoming a Black Blood. The family had the ability to make a telepathic communication with each other, wherever they were. **_Thao_ , _status!_**

 ** _Kabushiro, you're loud stupid idiot_** _—_ were only her response, only to get a good laugh from the rest who heard— ** _I'm fine!_**

On the other side of the forest, Kabushiro groaned at the predictable attitude towards him. But inwardly he smiled. She was comfortable enough to start playing games; she was okay. **_How's Otsuro doing?_** — he heard she asked.

Soon enough, Reiko came in— ** _he is dead asleep, nothing to worry about. By the way guys, is it me or it's really hot in this forest._**

 ** _Well it is Fire Country, you dumb_** _—_ his brother Tsaiko came for a whack— ** _O hey! Check this out. I found a public bath. O hey girls!_**

 ** _Where?! I wanna` join._**

 ** _Sure, Rei. I'll give you the spot._**

 ** _Tsaiko you stupid idiot!_** —Thao roared in disbelief— ** _Uncle, you sons are a mess._**

 ** _Hey I am not a mess. I am simply growing up, right dad?_**

 ** _Guys, can we please focus_** —Kabushiro sighed and mentally slapped his head— ** _we are on a big mission now. Focus!_**

There was a moment where nobody said a thing. Before Tsaiko started again— ** _Guess what Thaomi! There's a pretty young lady naked right in front of me. She reminds me of the woman I read on a magazine—_**

 ** _TSAIKO!_**

 ** _Tsaiko, that's enough!_** —came in a very strong and independent voice of Uncle Tamashi. Thao couldn't help but to feel amused— ** _I am dealing with that later. For now, you and Reiko will cut it out and run along with the plan. Am I clear?_**

 ** _Yes Father, sorry._**

That entertained the day for Thao for sure. She could help but feeling very proud of herself, knowing she just won the game against the twins.

 ** _You too, Thaomi._**

 ** _Yes, Uncle_** —she frowned. And when she heard a slight bickering from the twins, she groaned. But overall it was fun. It brightened the day for her, to cheer for her bored mood after many days swimming.

She found a nice calm stream up ahead. And so she swam there, following where the river took her. The water was nice, better than the Water Country perhaps. It was calm and clear and warm too. With the green healthy trees surrounding her, and the good amount of sunshine, Fire Country wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe to move in and build a new home here wasn't so bad after all.

Home...

She remembered seeing her old house was when it was burned down. She remembered crying hard, calling her teddy bear Jai, begging him to run out from the house with her. But he didn't and she'd never seen him after that.

After the Akatsuki attacked and destroyed their village, the remaining of her family began to wander around. They became nomadic, scrounging for places to stay. But no one seemed to listen, nor cared. Eventually they found a place, a small town led by Gionn. Kabushiro knew, asking for a place to stay would be just like the rest. So he explained his family background and offered a protection. It took few days for Gionn to believe the living zombies. And so he let them work for him. There Kabushiro met with a couple of rogue ninja, who had the same fate as his family. Birama, Midatsu, Usatchi were amongst them. Somehow they clicked on and starting to make a great bond.

Two years later though... it happened again. Akatsuki seemed to know where they were hiding. And history repeated itself. The heartless jerks destroyed the town, even to the point of ambushing Kirigakure as well. All of that was to find Otsuro. To all surprise, Gionn and those rogue ninja offered some helping hand. Not much, but enough.

Thao remembered when Sukii carried her and Otsuro away from the village to a hidden place deep into the forest, and hid. Seemed to her hiding was one of the best thing her family could offer. And after so, Kabushiro decided to shut down completely. They moved in and moved out, until they found an isolated island far away from civilization. Kuroichi, now with a helping hand of Gionn's surviving men and surviving rouge ninjas, began to create their own civilization and hid forever.

Well, that was her experience of home.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for chapter one. I'll be update the next chapter soon. Follow, like and review, because why not? Peace, love, and have a blissful day!**


	2. Home (Part 2)

**_Chapter 1: HOME_**

 ** _She realizes how the world can be so perplexing and disturbing sometimes. And therefore the world seems to be so dangerous. And so the question is, where is home?_**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Thao woke up to a bunch of snoring coming from the bed across her. She made a face of annoyance and disgust. _Why do I have to live with this bunch of idiots_. Sighing, she slowly got up and pulled herself together. She glanced at the window to see the sun had set, yet the cold wind was still there. So it was morning.

She knew she could never get back to sleep, not with the doofus twins she got. Instead she grabbed her coat by the chair and went outside. She spotted familiar faces that already woke up. They had jobs to do, to furnish the houses they were building. She smiled and greeted them along the way to another idiot of hers.

"Kabushiro? You are up early," she walked up to him, who was busy reading what seemed to be a newspaper. "How did you get that?"

"Oh, well. Birama and Fumaki went to a small village nearby to buy some groceries earlier this morning. It didn't hurt to ask for this," he smiled and nodded. "What are you up too this early?"

"Reiko snores like an old man. Even now I can still hear the sound of it ringing in my head. Sheesh," Thao frowned, but laughed it off eventually. Kabushiro couldn't help but put on a coy smirk and patted the empty log next to him. She immediately sat down. "How many houses left to do?"

"The houses are pretty much done. Gionn and Maeda are working on the furniture," Kabushiro nodded at his own statement. From what she read, he was pleased with his plan. He was pleased with himself. "I can't believe we are actually here!"

"Me too. After a good traveling, we have made it, Kabu-kun!" Thao exclaimed happily. "But we haven't sealed this place out. Or have we?" She turned to him slightly. "Have you?"

"Black seal, no. I am planning to do that after the whole thing is completed. I want to measure how much area should we cover. But thanks to Gionn's men, we have a temporary seal. Should be good for a week or two."

"I see," she nodded. "Enlight me, please. Exactly how did you find this ground on the first place?"

"Well, I and Birama were scanning, and we found this patch of ground that we thought we could work on. It's in the middle of nowhere, yet still surrounded with little towns and villages, which is enough," Kabushiro told her. "We also visited the town down there. No probable threat as they don't have actual ninjas around. It is great, isn't it?"

"Sounds very nice. I couldn't remember the last time I was in a town, like an actual town with people living there. I can't wait to know more!" she sighed, and jumped down from the seat. "Hey Kabu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think The Akatsuki won't notice that we are here?"

"I certainly hope not. Sukii came up with a great idea to seal the island before we left, to keep an eye of the Akatsuki, if ever they decided to ambush the empty lot. So we know when they are on a move."

"Y-yeah, that's a really good move. But what if they ambushed and the found out that we were gone, and they decided to try again—whatever they did and somehow found us here," she nervously trailed off. "I mean I love you and trust you, always. But the possibility of them knowing our hideout again is there. A-are you... I-I mean of course you are sure of this. But I just want to make sure we are okay."

Kabushiro met her eyes. He saw many things. Fear. Worry. Curious. Comfort. Anger. Hurt. He just let out a huge sigh and gently cupped her innocent face. "Why don't you go see Otsuro. He is actually already awake, with Uncle Tamashi by that house. They are training. Tell Uncle Tamashi that I am going for a quick patrol with Midatsu."

Thao nodded and watched as the young man wandered off to a different direction. She frowned slightly, knowing that he didn't know the answer. But somehow she understood.

What Kabushiro had done for her, for her family, was heavy. And for a twenty three year old man to take on such heavy burden, it was very hard. Sure, he was one young man with a lot to learn, but he was experiencing and learning fast. Never in all her life had she thought of him being the leader of the alliance formed, nor head-clan of the remaining.

And never in all Kabushiro's life he had thought of neither being the leader of the alliance formed, nor head-clan of the remaining; when he knew absolutely nothing about leadership.

It happened so quickly. Kabushiro's father who happened to be the previous head-clan died during the attack on Gionn's village. At first, Uncle Tamashi was named the next leader. But he took a big hit when he fought those pricks, his chakra had fallen ill. In few months, He managed to hold on, but somehow it affected his hearing and speaking ability. As he was slowly becoming deaf, he knew he wouldn't be fit to lead. So he appointed Sukii, in which she immediately gave the honor to her brother instead.

When Kabushiro asked why she did that, she just smiled and simply replied: _I see Father in you. So I have no doubt you can lead us through the light._

His father, Uncle Kabushi, was actually the head-clan of Kuroichi, appointed too at such young age of twenty, in the same state as Kabushiro now; clueless, inexperienced, frightened. He was told many times by a story of how Kuroichi Kabushi was known for his just and wisdom, that he was honored by Mizukage to be his counselor for few years. Learning how his reputation was, Kabushiro frowned, desperately hoping to keep up.

Kabushiro didn't leave for patrolling, no. He wandered to get some fresh air, as he wondered if he had done enough to keep his family safe. It seemed that it wasn't enough. And he was afraid.

So yes, Thao understood completely, for she was also afraid.

 **…**

Days turned to weeks.

After two weeks adjusting to the new life, and no Akatsuki threat seemed to be potential, Kabushiro decided it was best for all of them to settle down. The houses were all set to live in—four small but functional houses, and so other buildings to support the living. What once Thao thought was a simple hide out, suddenly became a small village of their own, with pathways among houses and gardens. Heck, they even had an outpost made outside the perimeter, just in case. Thao couldn't help but to smile in relief, maybe the plan wasn't so bad after all. She enjoyed very much so far.

Fire Country wasn't really a bad place overall and so far she liked it. Although she couldn't help but agree to Reiko's argument the other day; Fire Country was indeed hot. She found herself sweating even when doing nothing. Hence, Usatchi always sprayed water on her to cool her off. It seemed to fail, as her hot-temper burst. But maybe that was because she spent entire life in a humid and foggy place, with barely sunshine by the day. But she was fine—she could just make her blood cooler. She adapted to the situation and got over it

Her thought was merely cut of when she saw Otsuro was playing around with the twins and some others. And that enough to comfort her heart and mind. Whenever she saw the big the rush of excitement on him, or his sparkling yellow eyes with curiosity, or simply his smile, it gave her enough peace to know that he was living the life of an eight year old kid.

Otsuro seemed to mind her, so he turned and waved a hand, before continued running along.

"Otsuro is one adorable kid, isn't he?" Thao felt someone sat down next to her and leaned on her shoulder. But she didn't mind. The person was always welcomed.

"Well, he shares a gene with me, y'know."

"Oh. I would never see that," Sukii let out short inviting giggles, vibrating on her shoulder. "The only thing you have is naïve, which funny I don't see that on him."

"Yet," Thao followed along the joke. "But yes, I can admit he is adorable."

"Uh huh. I could really wish for a handsome and adorable young brother like him," Sukii then turned to another group of people by the house. "But I got Kabushiro instead."

"Ha! I pity you for that!" Thao couldn't help but to laugh at her own joke, much more to Sukii's delight. "But he's not that bad, Sukii. He's just...,"

"Just what?"

"Shy."

"Shy?" That made Sukii laughed, hard. "Kabushiro? Shy?" another cut of out of laughter, which somehow impressed Thao so much. "Why would you come out with that opinion? Ha!" she laughed again, and somehow began to shake uncontrollably. Slowly it started to annoy Thao so much.

"Stop it. It's not that funny."

"Oh but it is," Sukii slowly took a deep breath to control her overwhelming emotion. "Shy is the least word I'm using to describe him."

They didn't talk much after that because all Kuroichi, apart from Otsuro, were summoned near the house Kabushiro was already grouping up. Hence the final preparation, Kabushiro decided to settle down; as in to seal the place completely with a traditional sacred seal. So many traits to could be done by Kuroichi, for once noble clan.

So Sukii and Thao went up to him with the twins who tagged along. After a small talk by Kabushiro, all Kuroichi left to their own spot just outside the perimeter. Thao found out that she was placed about north of the residence. She was accompanied by Marogito, one of Gionn's surviving men. Or perhaps a boy, as he was actually the same age as her, but his appearance was rather old for a teenager, nor that did she ever complain. Actually she did, and he never listened.

Once she was in the spot, she took a position and put up several hand-signs. _F_ _ū_ _in Kekkai: Sacred Gate of Life and Death_ , she closed her eyes and then stretched her arms on each side. Soon enough, black substance appeared from the ground, slowly rising up, following the line of her arms. Turning around, Marogito could see similar black substance began to rise up from different direction. When it reached the top, it slowly shaped, merging into one another, creating a perfect dome surrounding the ground. Just then there was a burst of light shooting up from the middle of the ground, making a contact with the black dome.

 ** _Blindfold completed. Let's finish the barrier_** —she heard Tamashi announced so as the sacred jutsu continued. The black dome appeared above had slowly become plain in color, to the point of becoming invisible to the naked eyes, and chakra eyes too. Marogito watched as Thao somehow nodded to herself and began performing another part of hand-signs. The seal was completed.

Thao sighed and slowly opened her eyes, to find Marogito was practically on her face. She couldn't help but laughed and shook her head, as the two returned to the base.

"I was wondering when you guys would do that." Marogito started a topic between the two.

"Do what?"

"The dome jutsu. What you did there always fascinates me," he told her. "And it has the coolest name I've heard from you. _Gate of Life and Death_ , how intimidating."

Hearing that made Thao smiled in amuse. "The more I thought, it does sound frightening," she looked up to the barrier above her, which somehow Kuroichi Eyes could still see. "All is well now, Marogito."

"Of course. All is going to be okay."

The conversation with Marogito didn't last very long. It never, really. But she didn't mind. That was Marogito for her, a boy who talk less and do more, even though his action didn't make any sense sometimes.

She met him when she was still living in Gionn's village. Marogito was an orphan, raised and trained by Gionn's men. Judging by his appearance, as well as a bulk body of his, he got to clear out missions, even too dangerous for such a young age. He was considered a good fighter, amongst one of the best of Gionn's fighter.

Marogito wasn't exactly a people person. He rarely spoke about anything. Instead he listened, which was why Thao liked this boy at the first time they met. Usually before bed, Thao and Marogito would eat at a nearby café or bistro and Thao would tell him, pretty much about anything. From Otsuro's death, to girls problem. She could tell Sukii, but she was too understanding, a bit too mature. Kabushiro was always busy with being the captain, and the twins... telling stories to the twins only made it worse. So she came to Marogito instead. She knew after all the time, he was never comfortable hearing all about her monthly period cycle story. But he listened well, and never sulked about it, which she needed.

When the group left Gionn's village after the destruction, Marogito survived and joined her family for adventure. At that point Kabushiro decided to pair a ninja team, like what an academy would traditionally do. And Kabushiro wasted no time pairing Thaomi and Marogito together.

The third person on their team was none other than Usatchi. A rouge ninja from far east of Water Country, who also worked at Gionn's village. When they first met, he immediately told her that he was a merman. It could be true, judging by the scale-like texture on his parts of skin. But seeing nothing else, Thao mocked him right on the face that day. Though soon she regretted it the next day when he actually proved it to her and several others. According to Birama, who they had traveled with before, he was found alone by the river, living only by scavenging the forest. He mentioned that his parents saw him as a curse and killed him, but failed. So they left him alone.

Usatchi's history might have been a little darker than Marogito, but personality wise Usatchi was far brighter. Too bright sometimes. He jest a lot, whenever and wherever he could see fit. Sometimes she wondered how she could stand the boy like him. But in all honesty, she needed his bright for her dark. Hence Kabushiro placed him to team up with her and Marogito, perhaps to balance a little bit.

Speaking of which, she could see Usatchi from a distance, creating what looked like a ball of water on his hand. Without further notice, he threw the ball to her direction. To his delight, and her gritted teeth, the ball splashed right on her face.

So much for balance.

* * *

A long red haired girl wandered around the market. Wearing a black kimono blouse with flowery pattern, a simple black long skirt to match, and a pair of nice slippers to accompany the look, she walked down the streets crowded with people selling things and people buying things. Her blue eyes scanned her shopping list, a mother's message for her.

So far she had gotten half of the list. From the looks of it, mother was going to make a huge meal for the family back at home. She couldn't really blame, she had many family member from young to almost as death. Shrugging, she carefully read the piece of paper on her small hand once again.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a voice asked, startled the little lady. She looked up to see a handsome-looking young man right by her. When he smiled, she also smiled a little. "I am sorry lady, but you seem confused. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Politely she smiled and shook her head; try not to seem so harsh to object the offer. He nodded, understandingly. However he wasn't going to move away. "I-I'am sorry but I couldn't help but to notice you from a moment ago. Sorry if this sounds so offensive, but does it hurt to stay with you for a bit?"

That startled her once more, but she seemed interested. She nodded. Together they walked along just fine.

"Oh, my name is Hiruma, just so you know," he started, feeling slightly confident about himself. "May I ask about your name, pretty one?"

She looked away to hide her reddened face, but he already saw that coming. When she glanced over to see him, she giggled quietly.

"So are you going to share your name?"

Strangely she shook her head.

"Come on, pretty lady. You don't have to be shy around me. I won't do anything to you."

Strangely she shook her head.

"Tough to get, I see," he suddenly became more obnoxious than before, she noticed that. "One way or another, I'll get your name, pretty one."

She blushed again by the nickname. She smiled politely and replied, not by voice, but by a piece of paper. **_I am sorry but I am deaf._** He read it and instantly she saw the look of betrayal across his eyes. So he judged.

"Huh! Then I won't do anything at all!" with that he left.

The red haired girl just stood there in silence and confusion. Trying to let if off her mind, she shook her head and continued to walk down the street to fill out her mother's shopping list.

It was sad to know that people could be easily judgmental, only by what they knew, or what they thought they knew. People approached with curiosity but instantly left, without even trying to listen or understand. The red lady took a deep breath, to clear out her negativity of herself, which she found very difficult to do because the thoughts stuck with her.

 **…**

A little while later the red haired lady found herself arriving at her house. She immediately was welcomed by few family members who were just hanging out by the garden.

"Yo Thao, you bought a lot!" Reiko exclaimed, taking over several bags from her.

"I bought what I could find. They didn't have enough potatoes, so I added cassava instead," the red haired lady placed all the bags near them. "Can you take them to Sukii please? I am going to clear up."

As the half twin gone for the kitchen, the red haired lady went straight to the bed room. There, she did something magical. She closed her eyes, letting her walls fell down around her. Her long red hair slowly became shorter, now just pass her shoulder. The color red was slowly dispersing into a pitch black of a hair. She felt her body became different as well. Her tan skin slowly turning paler. Her body became shorter. Her muscle toned. The now black haired lady slowly opened her eyes as the blue orbs were soon replaced with deep browns.

"Hah! That felt much better!" Thao said as she began to head out the house.

Afraid of getting caught or noticed, Kuroichi decided to change appearance for a bit whenever they were going out of the dome, for instance to the town nearby. The purpose was to make sure no one knew about Kuroichi existence. Rumors had spread that Kuroichi Clan had long gone, and the group should keep it that way.

Quite frankly, she found the whole alteration was fun, to the point of pranking Kabushiro with it. Just few days ago, she and the twins planned to change into Konoha ninjas who were going to discover their hideout. The plan went dangerously well, and Kabushiro was pissed beyond belief when he discovered that it was only a prank.

Up until this day, he was still pissed. Well no more pissed, more like disappointed of the three youngsters. Thao knew they took the prank a bit too far, she honestly felt sorry about it, genuinely. But deep down, she felt Kabushiro was making a scene. Thao couldn't help but giggled to herself remembering that day.

Since Thao realized she had nothing else to do, she decided it was wise enough to help cooking in the kitchen. She came into the kitchen just as Sukii and Fumaki was cooking some seafood meal.

"Hey Sukii. Fumaki. What are we making today?"

Fumaki smiled and moved her hand to stir the pot of boiling water. "We are making seafood stew!"

"Sounds delicious. Is there anything I can help?"

"There is always. Do you mind preparing the vegetables over there?"

"Sure thing." Thao then grabbed a tray of vegetables and started dealing with these bunch things. From washing it, cutting it, to stealing a piece of a warm tempura without Sukii caught her.

Out of all frantic stuff Thao liked to do, cooking was one decent hobby she had ever since she was a young kid. Kitchen had become her shrine, her sacred place. For once she found peace and freedom whenever she started cooking, without any disturbance from the annoyance of Usatchi, or voices of the Twins, or Kabushiro sudden attitude. When she cooked, she felt relax and concentrate.

Thao remembered when she first started to learn the term cooking when the six year old decided to watch her mother doing things with frying pan and spatula. She remembered the time when her mother liked to make a pancake and did a little acrobat of flipping the pancake with a flick of her wrist, which Thao really liked so much. From then on she learned few things. She learned how to cut things properly, how to clean vegetables, how to clean chicken and fish and other protein, how to cut them proteins, and how to cook them. All of the sudden she had learned everything.

Cooking had been part of her life as it was one of decent memories she had with mother. And she determined to take Otsuro to take a good adventure of her memory. She remembered teaching Otsuro how to make ramen, ice cream, ginger cake, and so on. He wasn't necessarily interested in cooking, but he enjoyed eating her dish. Although she learned that Otsuro might not be the brightest to be a cook one day, she could tell he was having a great time.

"So, Thaomi, how was the town today?" Fumaki asked her, once she was finished with cleaning the protein.

"Err, not much really," she said, cutting some potatoes along the way. "Apparently someone wants my vagina."

"A what?!" Sukii, who tasted some broth, got all choked up and began to cough. Whereas Fumaki just laughed at the abrupt answer. "Thaomi! You shall not say things like that in the kitchen!"

"Yes Mother," Thao couldn't help but rolled her eyes. "But serious, he was going to do something."

"How do you even know? How do you even meet him at the first place?" Fumaki wondered. "And what did you become this morning?"

"Oh. I became this little red hair blue eyes beauty. When I was walking around the market, he caught up to me. He came by to walk with me. He was persistent," Thao chuckled slightly, remembering her morning incident. "And then he became pushy to get my name. I pretended to be deaf. And instantly he lost interest."

"O really?"

"Yeah. He said; _Then I won't do anything at all_ ," Thao said in a deeper and manlier voice to recreate. "And he took off."

"Wow, what a date!" Fumaki giggled and continued with her kitchen stuff. "Well, those are men for ya'"

"You're saying that as if all men were all about dirty things!"

"They are!"

"Yet you're dating a man now, hello!"

"Well... I see Kabushiro as a boy still," Fumaki giggled again, but the she realized his blood was there. "I mean no offense Sukii-chan."

"I quite get you, actually." Sukii laughed it off, as the three ladies slowly worked up with the meal for the big family.

The whole day went by without any whack. Thao found herself doing most chores, and training, or just plain reading her books. Back in the day, when she wasn't so busy, she stole a sneaky chance to take off to Yamigakure; to her parents. Well, she was thinking about it just then. But after thoughtful consideration, knowing that the location was very far to reach, she decided to shrug the option of her mind. Instead, she decided to go back to the town, much to Kabushiro dismay. But it was something that he could still tolerate.

That was until Otsuro heard the half of it and begged to join the wander, he became doubtful.

Nevertheless, Thao and Otsuro, accompanied by Midatsu—Kabushiro really tried to work on his doubt that he ordered him to follow them from behind. But knowing they were Kuroichi all along, Midatsu was well-spotted and decided to join them—the three began to go, not for a wander around town anymore, but for a night swim by the river.

"Nēchan! Nēchan! I can do front flip!" Otsuro exclaimed, as he eagerly got out of the water and climbed onto a big rock nearby. "Watch me nēchan?"

"Wait, wait! Let me get out of the way," Thao told him and swam away from what she thought he would dive. "Alright. On three... One! Two!—"

"Three!" Otsuro jumped and did a perfect front flip in the air. His body spun around perfectly just as his legs dove in first, creating a good splash. Soon enough he emerged on the surface, panting happily. "Did you see that nēchan? Did you see?!"

"I saw that. It was amazing, dear brother. I am so proud," Thao laughed and reached out to Otsuro and held his body, before she lifted him up several times making him laugh in joy. The two started to swim together. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I saw Tsaiko did it and he taught me about it. I feel amazing!"

"You are amazing, Otsuro. Come here!" Thao began swimming after him as he tried to stay away, trying not to get caught.

It was delightful to see the siblings had so much fun together, Midatsu watched them from the land with his feet dipped in the water. Otsuro seemed to have the greatest time of his life, but her... Midatsu couldn't help but to feel sorry for what she had been through. Midatsu could only imagine from the stories Kabushiro told him, and he couldn't imagine how a seventeen year old girl could live with such life. But being her meant that she was brave and fierce, to live with horrible tragedy tailing behind her.

"Nēchan?"

"Yes, Otsuro?"

"Can you show me the map of the village again? The one I was born in?"

"You mean Yamigakure?"

"Yes! That's the one."

"But I showed you that just last night before bed," Thao turned to him, hoping her would read to her inner thoughts. "Do you want to see another?"

"No, I want to see home."

Home...

Thao's face fell slightly but she put on a smile just before Otsuro could ever notice. She then asked for him to get onto the ground, to sit down at the big rock from earlier. She nodded and created multiple hand-signs before she submerged underwater. By the time she returned to the surface, the whole river turned black, slowly morphing into what seemed to be miniature of houses and buildings.

"Midatsu-san, you can join in if you want." Thao told him. "Maybe you want to know more about my village."

Midatsu smiled and moved over to sit next to Otsuro, despite that he noticed the frown on her face just before she started.

"So... This is Yamigakure, Village Hidden in the Darkness..."

As Thao explained a story, Midatsu couldn't help but to realize that the story was altered, for Otsuro's safety.

Even up until this moment, Otsuro still didn't know anything about what actually happened to him. He knew absolutely nothing; he didn't know why Akatsuki was looking for him, why he and the rest of the group needed to move in and out of places, why they needed to hide; to the point of not knowing how his parents actually died—it was something that the group had agreed on; to tell the truth when Otsuro was old enough to understand his dark chakra.

Following the story Thao told them made Midatsu wondered if she ever thought of all of this lies at all. One way or another she would tell the truth but now, she had to lie about everything.

Thao never liked the fact that she had to lie to her sweet innocent brother. She found it very disrespectful to the things she knew, the things she believed in. She found it very hard to make up a story into something good, where the sickening truth hid behind.


	3. Home (Part 3)

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Masashi Kishimoto"s manga series Naruto Shippuden. I own nothing other than my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: HOME**_

 _ **She realizes how the world can be so perplexing and disturbing sometimes. And therefore the world seems to be so dangerous. And so the question is, where is home?**_

* * *

 **Part 3**

One peaceful evening, Thaomi went out from a house, only to go to another house just across. She knew he would be busy by now, but she didn't car. She wanted to ask.

After asking to several people about where he was, she finally found him in the dining room, appeared to eating, alone.

"Kabushiro," Thao called him, as she sat down next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

Kabushiro raised an eyebrow noticing how suspicious she suddenly became, but shrugged it anyway. "What is it, Thaomi?"

"I was wondering i-if I could take Ot—"

"No. The answer is no."

"Ehe, you don't even know what I am going to say. Do you?"

"Actually I do," Kabushiro took a bite of the chicken katsu on his plate. When he noticed that she was actually waiting for him to continued, he couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "It is obvious. You want to take Otsuro out of town."

"Well, err... yeah," stammering, she nervously asked again. "So is it still a no?"

"Still a no."

"Ah come on. That's ridiculous!" Kabushiro merely flinched when Thao suddenly slammed her hand on the table—breaking any nervous feeling she was having. He shook his head but he kept his composure with him.

Meanwhile Thao groaned and got up from the chair, now began to pace around the table. "We will be fine, Kabushiro. We both will take a different form. I assure you Otsuro won't be recognized. And there will be others as well, not just the two of us." Getting nothing for response, Thao groaned even more and continued to ramble. "There's kite festival in Keishi, that he begged me for, that I had promised him, which I know he'd really _really_ love! What am I supposed to say to him now?" she exclaimed loudly.

"You will tell him _'Otsuro we are not going to go to the town because...'_ you are good with excuses. You can work on that," Kabushiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, getting all annoyed with any sound she made. "Now would you excuse me, I am not finish with my dinner."

"No! If I said thing like that to him, he would hate me. I have promised him," Thao sighed and flopped down on the same seat she took before. "You have to understand. He is just a boy. He needs this moment in his life."

"Then it is your fault to promise such a stupid thing. And he certainly doesn't need a kite festival right now. Play kites here and he'll be fine." Kabushiro stood up and glared at her. "We have talked about it, Thao, and my answer will always no. I thought you have already moved on from this matter."

"He is just a kid, Kabushiro! He understands none of this! You said to treat him like a normal boy, yet you stop him from being normal."

"Don't start with me, Thaomi. You said it yourself, you want your brother safe," Kabushiro exclaimed. "And what you asked me is not safe. I thought you already know that."

"But—," Thao sighed and folded her arms, knowing that a part of her believe what he said. She shook her head and sighed again. "I just want to make Otsuro happy, that's all."

"I, too, want Otsuro to be as happy as he could be. We all want that," Kabushiro took a deep breath and leaned closer to grab her shoulder. "But this is the best thing to do."

"The best for who?!" Thao suddenly found hatred once more. She forcefully shrugged his hand off and stood up clumsily, knocking her chair off. "You know what, forget it. I hate you and I hope you are happy!" with that Thao stormed off, leaving the confused Kabushiro behind with his unfinished meal.

He sighed and he lazily threw away his chopsticks. He hadn't got to eat anything, yet he lost his appetite just then. He groaned, scratching his hair in utterly stressful manner.

True, they had lived in Fire Country for almost two months now. Things went pretty well without any threats or disturbance from the outside world. Tamashi hadn't found any Akatsuki chakra around and every day their sealing jutsu was getting stronger and stronger. Perhaps Akatsuki lost interest in finding them. Perhaps the Akatsuki got tired and decided that they didn't want Otsuro's Chakra anymore. Perhaps Otsuro was safe.

What Thao proposed to him actually made quite sense. Living inside a dome without knowing what was out there was a sad thing for a little boy like him. Back in the day when Kabushiro was only eight year old, his father would take him out for a good walk around the island. If not, he'd take him for a boat ride under the illuminating moon and went fishing together. It was fun adventures to get to know what lied behind the dome.

But Otsuro... he was no ordinary kid. He was different; dangerously different. And not knowing what was out there creating a potential danger even more around him. With Akatsuki on the loose, with Tamashi hadn't picked up on their chakras made the world to be a bad place for Otsuro's safety.

But was it safe to leave Otsuro locked up for the rest of his life? There was no was it'd lasted forever. One day Otsuro had to come out from the darkness and live.

...

Was Kabushiro prepared to let him out? Would Otsuro be ready for everything that could happen?

Another figure came into the scene, somehow decided to take the toppled chair and set it straight. Without any word to say Sukii began to clean the leftovers and placed them on the kitchen counter. After so she took several tissue papers and wiped any dripping stain on the table. Kabushiro could only eye her for a little bit, before dozed back, looking so lost in every minute.

"So...," Sukii brushed off his messy hair and finally sat down on the chair next to him. "Care to share of why you look so down?"

"Nothing," he muttered quietly.

"Play no games on me, Kabu. I could practically hear Thaomi yelling at you," she smirked and placed a hand on his. "And by the looks of you now, you need someone to talk to."

Kabushiro could only groan in shame and leaned forward, leaning his head on the table. "I feel like a horrible person," he huffed. "Every time I made decision I thought was right, someone practically roared at me."

"Oh yes. Thao roared at you really good," she giggled, only to get a hard glare by her brother. But she stared at him and he looked away almost instantly.

"It's like I can't do everything right for them! Of course I want what's best for them," he complained. "Why could no one see the same thing as I do?"

"Perhaps because they are not you," Sukii calmly told her. "We don't have the same brain, Kabu-chan. And when people finds out about the different minds, sometimes they take action to make it the same as their vision. I think you already know that for you have dealt with so many different people."

"I understand that and I appreciate critiques and contra-opinions. But I'm worried that differences lead them to do disrespectful things, or worse distrust," he glanced at her slightly before continuing. "I mean I am not angry that Thaomi couldn't keep up with what we have agreed on. I am more concern of what she felt towards me, which was not good, considering we are family."

"To be perfectly honest, I can see this problem from two sides as equally strong—"

"Oh so the blame is on me—" he snickered.

"She knows you are only trying to protect Otsuro. She is too," she said. "Otsuro needs protection, of course. But don't you think we need to learn that he's still growing, not knowing anything. I don't think it is fair that we have concealed his past yet we still hide him from the present too."

"At the end, it was my fault."

"It is your fault from her side," Sukii reluctantly agreed. "But your side is not wrong either. The present world is a scary place full of unknown and uncertainty. We all agree that the threats are still out there for Otsuro, and will always be there. What you did was only trying to protect him."

"So what am I going to do now then? Thaomi hates me and Otsuro might be...,"

"It's not that she already hates you. She hates everyone, really."

"But this time was no joke. The look on her face says it all."

"Nonsense. We all know what she could be sometimes, getting on everyone's nerve. But I promise you she didn't mean it."

"H-how can you be so certain about that?"

"I dunno, my blood tells me so," she shrugged. "And she is having that time of the month. You know, instability of emotions and such. Girls stuff. O, I know how that feels. So there you go."

"But—"

"I'll go talk to her about it. Why don't you get some rest, now? You had a rough day today. Or maybe you wanna finish your dinner?"

"Nah, I am alright. I should probably go to my room now," he startled her with a sudden yet gentle brotherly hug. She looked confused at first, but instantly place her arms around him, tightened the hug. "Thank you very much, Sukii-chan, what else I couldn't do without you!"

"Oh shut up."

...

The day wasn't going to be better for Thaomi. After a... a deep conversation with Kabushiro, Thao told Otsuro what happened the next day. Not the entire detail, of course. But she clearly saw a hint of confusion and disappointment flashed across his innocent face when she told him that they couldn't go to the kite festival.

Otsuro was sad. He was hoping to be able to watch kites hovering above him on the open field, which he and his sister had talked about it many times. She often told him stories of her first every kite festival back in the day before he was born and since then his imagination ran high. It was sad that he suddenly couldn't go. When he asked why, Thao just mentioned something about far trip or bad weather or something like so. But he somehow knew it was a lie. Who knew how? He could feel it to his blood swift in anxiousness that her sister was lying, and angry, and hurt. Otsuro asked if there was anything he could do, but Thao shrugged and told him to go play outside.

Thao took Kabushiro's advice, unfortunately. Hence, she was helping Otsuro making a kite of his own with others as well. Despite her concern, Otsuro seemed to have a great time crafting bamboos and different types of paper, seemed that he already forgot the fact that he couldn't go to the kite festival in town. Meanwhile Thao was found still sulking over the fact that he couldn't go to the kite festival in town.

Seemed so selfish of her, but she really believed that Otsuro could still spend the rest of his life without worrying too much about The Akatsuki. Sure, Akatsuki was still out there, somewhere, still hiding from the world. And so was Otsuro. So a day of the world wouldn't possibly hurt much. Besides Thao would be by his side, killing those who wanted to kill him.

Thao knew what she asked was very much risky; knowing that the last time Akatsuki made a move was just by the border of Wind Country, according to Tamashi. Akatsuki was a group of crazy S-Rank rogue ninja who went berserk. They had a power to do anything they want and what they need, whatever it felt necessary; including morphing into one of the villagers during the kite festival.

But Thao and Otsuro could also take a transformation into somebody else. Although Otsuro was still young of age and hadn't even mastered his own chakra, she was so sure that she could transform Otsuro into someone less suspicious.

And now her head started to steam because train of thoughts took a route around her mind.

The sun already set and by the time the sky went dark, Thao found herself standing by the kitchen amongst several ninja to have dinner together. What they had this time was simple beef curry along with mix veggies salad and some fresh baked pork buns. The food looked delicious, Thaomi thought with a grouching stomach. They should be because she actually cooked them. After preparing the courses, the rest of them peacefully took a chair for themselves. Thao decided to stay put for a while, helping the other ladies with the kitchen if the meal on the table was already empty, occasionally grabbing some buns for her own.

After deciding that the kitchen was fine, Thao then joined the other, taking a vacant seat in between Uncle Tamashi and Birama.

"Otsuro!"

" _Hai_ , Birama-san?"

"So I've heard that you learned a new chakra channel with Tamashi-sama?"

Hearing that, the little kid practically hopped in place, already getting excited that he was able to explain his new training. "Yes! I can now ow to see without my eyes. Can you believe that? It was amazing. I can detect a person or a thing by learning the sound of it." He eagerly explained. "I hear this ticking sound. Tick... Tick... Tick... as it went closer to me the ticking started to go faster! I played hide and seek with echolocation and it was fun!"

"That's amazing. I can't even do that!" Birama grinned widely and attempt to high-five the kid just in reach, which he gladly did. "Keep it up, Otsuro!"

From the detail of it, he was talking about echolocation, form of sense using ultrasonic sound and echoes—similar ability to a bat. It was a decent trait for a Kuroichi to have the ability for echolocation, although it was more of an automatic sensing system rather than a jutsu. The echolocation activated when asleep, when the vision was definitely blind.

But maybe for Otsuro's case it was a lot more helpful.

 _I can now to see without my eyes_... from what Thao knew Otsuro was blind from the moment the dark chakra was sealed inside him, many years back. His yellow eyes had complete resemblance of a real bat, which considered him to be blind—but sadly he didn't seem to realize that. Perhaps the echolocation was getting stronger; Uncle Tamashi had to teach him how to control the echoes before it got cranky, so Otsuro thought it was a new extravagant thing. But then again, this kid knew nothing about the special chakra that he had.

"Oy, what are you talking about?" came a voice that was enough to send Thaomi's out of the room. Kabushiro glanced shortly at the younger cousin, noticing a glimpse of sufficient disapproval, but smiled wide and sat down on once empty seat just next to Otsuro—dregardless how she might feel. "I heard the word training. Did you learn anything new, Otsuro?"

As Otsuro explained it again for how many times, she couldn't remember. She glanced at the older cousin in front of her, suddenly remembering the last time the two were talking together. True, since the dining incident Thao hadn't spoken to Kabushiro. In fact Thao hadn't been able to see him face to face. Sukii had actually talked some sense out of her, but as stubborn as she always be, she ignored her and ignored him.

"That was great, Otsuro!" Kabushiro brushed Otsuro's hair in process. He turned back to his take his meal. "Thaomi, can you please hand me the salad bowl please?"

Thao grabbed the bowl just on her reach, before handing it over to him, all of that without making any eye contact. "Here." she said blankly.

"Thanks Thaomi," but Kabushiro smiled anyway, making her more uncomfortable than before. He then continued. "Otsuro, I also notice that there are bunch of kites tied on the woods on the back porch."

"Oh yeah. I made kites today! With the help of Marogito and Usatchi. I only managed to make three before we ran out of paper, but it was fun," Otsuro eagerly explained again. "I plan on flying them tomorrow across the field with them."

 _That's it!_ Thao couldn't bear to listen as she made an abrupt movement to stand and leave. But Tamashi was fast enough to know what she was thinking. He firmly held her thigh in place, stopping her from going nowhere. When she tried to glare at the old man, he just looked down with a sheepish yet stern smile across his face _Sheesh, Tamashi knows everything, it seems._

"I am pretty sure you will fly those kites high up in the air! Do you think you can do that, Otsuro?" Kabushiro asked, or challenged the little kid.

"Of course!" Otsuro exclaimed. "I will fly with them as well."

"Glad to hear! I want to see your kite flying up in the sky tomorrow." Kabushiro grinned proudly. "I can tell with you kites in the air, the festival would be so much better."

 _Eh what?_ Thaomi immediately snapped a look for the young man, waiting for answers. The only answer she got was a sly wink from him, which didn't help at all.

The bewildered Otsuro finally figured out what happened. "Do you mean, I can fly my kite tomorrow on the festival?"

"Yeah, I meant that. I have seen your kites and I just can't wait to see you fly it!"

"So you're going now?" after a long listening, Thao finally made an abrupt and direct talk to him. "Never thought you'd be interested _at all_."

Kabushiro only shrugged and smiled. "I haven't been attending festivals in a while. Might as well do it tomorrow."

Otsuro squealed loudly and pulled Kabushiro for a small but excited hug. "Thank you so much, Kabu-kun!" he then turned to his sister. "Thaomi! I am going to the festival tomorrow. How exciting!"

Thaomi nodded and gave him a polite smile. And gave the man a hard glare, before she excused herself out.

* * *

"Thaomi, can I have a word?"

Thao who was already altered her appearance, turned to Kabushiro who had also altered. Despite that, she could tell it was him already. Knowing that it would be a total waste of time to try to avoid him, she saw some sense and nodded.

Once the two were alone, he started. "So, are you excited about the trip to Keishi—"

"Okay cut the crap! I don't get you," She jabbed a finger in front of his face, abruptly cut him off guard. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Yes, you are right. My point is...," he said, a little pause. "I am sorry that I have been so hard on you and Otsuro. I was only trying to protect him. But since you pushed me off the limit, I see now."

"See what?"

"That Otsuro will always be safe, because you are with him," he said, somehow looking like he was to apologize. He smirked slightly and continued the last bit. "So I trust you now."

"So you admit that you didn't trust me before?"

"It's not that I didn't. It's just that I thought you won't be able to keep him safe. And it is my duty to also keep you safe," suddenly he sighed and leaned in to the wall by him. "This whole thing, being a captain, has been rough these days. We are in a new world. Threats are coming. I-I just want to make sure that my family is safe and happy. I am really sorry Thaomi, if I come across as hard on you."

Thaomi nodded and leaned beside him. "I guess I was hard on you as well. I am stubborn, I will always be. But that day, I shouldn't have yelled at you," she glanced up at him before rest her head on his arm. "I am sorry too."

"I guess we are sorry-asses," Kabushiro joked, only to get a good elbow on the rib. But somehow the two found a good laugh together.

"Ehm guys, I know you're having a peaceful moment, but Otsuro is ready!" from the corner of the wall, Tsaiko's head popped out. "We better hurry so we could get a good spot."

In the end, the family took a good trip downtown.

…

It took roughly about two hours to reach Keishi, the Capital of Fire Country. Although they were civil-looking, the family was a group of ninjas still. So with ninja pace, they reached the town for less than one hour long.

By the time they arrived at the gate of the town, Thaomi was amazed. Due to the festival week, the whole buildings were decorated, matching up to the theme. Red and yellow lanterns were tied up on any poles on the streets. Paper flags and banners were complimenting the bright blue sky. Amongst the area, Thao could see stands of many things, from foodies to goodies, catching to the eyes.

"Nechan, look! Toys! I want to see!" without having the chance to answer, Otsuro was already dragging Thao to a crafty booth. It displayed variety of wooden toys from horses to soldiers. Otsuro looked through everything, remembering every detail of the toy that he touched.

"Hah! Nechan! What's over there?" Otsuro's mind was cut off when he heard the word pet. Immediately he turned to the booth, not to forget to drag her along. This booth showed people different types of small harmless animals from frogs to hamster. Otsuro had the opportunity to pet one of the hamster and he was thrilled oh joy. And watching him made her thrilled of joy.

In the midst of their journey of going here and there, Thao spotted an old man with a simple brown hair but fully bearded with a simple kimono outfit was getting on the line to buy some snack, holding hands with Fumaki. He was no better than Kabushiro himself under the alteration, of course. Fumaki seemed to notice her as she just smiled and waved her hand. When Kabushiro turned around to meet her eyes, he just stuck out a tongue.

"Nechan, I am actually hungry," Otsuro mentioned, taking a hold on her hand. "Can we buy the bread with the stick?"

"Oh you mean the corndog? Sure we can. Let's look for it!"

By the time they finished buying, Otsuro ended up adding a cup of ice cream and sticky caramel popcorns. They were currently sitting down on an empty bench, eating what they had. Thao took a bite of her corndog, while watching Otsuro practically gobbling the ice cream and caramel at the same time.

"Asahi, eat nicely. Oh look, you just stain yourself." Thao didn't bother to grab a tissue paper and wiped down any ice cream dropping on his t-shirt. But then she pushed the ice cream up on to his nose, staining his face more. He squealed, but laughed along and wiped his nose. It was amazing to see his brother finally see something so... outside and real.

"Hey Tha— _Himari_!" coming and sitting nearby was Usatchi, carrying several snack of his own. "Asahi, wow! What did you buy? You have so much stuff."

"I only bought some toys and snacks. This popcorn is delicious. Do you want to try Uatchi-kun?" Otsuro began showing several toys that he bought to him.

As Thao watched the two told stories, another appeared just near her. She could tell it was Marogito already. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her, offering some potato chips, which she gladly tried.

"Asahi, Himari, the gate to the kite field will be open soon. Why don't we stand by the entrance?" Marogito told them, getting a good respond, better from Asahi actually. "Asahi, you are not forgetting your kite, yes?"

Asahi nodded and pointed to a big red kite set on his back. "It's not going anywhere."

"Well soon it will be up in the air, right _otōto?"_ Himari challenged him, making him even more excited. Soon enough the four of them went to the entrance _._

 ** _Me and Otsuro are going into the field. Red Kite. See you there._** Himari told the others by connecting the minds as they passed through the gate.

Huge.

The field was huge. There were lots and lots of people too. And lots of kites already hovering above her head as they walked deeper in to the Kite Forest. Oh for real, the name of the area was Kite Forest. And justice did to the name. Himari lingered her eyes over the beautiful kites above her. Many colours, many shapes and sizes. Just so she watched as a humongous tailed kite, resemblance of a snake started to rise up and joined the others as well. It was like a never-ending rainbow decorated the blue sky as a pure natural canvas.

Himari's eyes slowly drafted to her brother who was practically gawking at the sky. She was about to ask him to fly his kite but he was too busy enjoying the moment of his life so she left him to it. Even Usatchi and Marogito were also busy with their own amusement. She walked towards her brother and kneeled down, placing a hand around his shoulder and he rest his head with hers for a little bit for a peaceful state if mind.

Suddenly they were interrupted when a kite flew just pass their heads. The two sibling turned to see that Marogito was already playing with his kite. She could see clearly that he was collecting the wind to raise it. She couldn't help but chuckled slightly; sneaky little wind boy. Asahi yelped and automatically made a B-line straight towards Usatchi who was helping him with the string. And now he was helping Asahi with his kite.

"Now, Asahi, on three I want you to run as fast as you can. Okay?"

"Okay!" he answered almost too quickly, which was pleasing to hear.

"Alright. One, two, three! Run, Asahi! Run!"

Otsuro ran as fas as he can, while looking over to his kite that was already flying nicely. He looked over to see Marogito was catching up with him. He looked around to see that her sister was also cheering for him, smiling and laughing along, pointing to many colourful stars in the sky.

Maybe Thao and Otsuro were in another bodies, calling different names, wearing different faces; but this was the moment she had been waiting for; to spend a quality time together with her brother, doing what they had wanted to do in such a long time; to live a normal live, like a normal sibling should be—like home.

Home…

 _…_

In the middle of the eventful day, Himari excused herself to go find a public bathroom. Not for natural reason. Instead she had technical issue with the kimono she was wearing. _My ninja gear is way better_. She thought as she entered the bathroom and undid whatever was bothering her body.

"How can Sukii cope up with this thing? Ugh!" Himari frantically tried to set up all loose fabric, with a solid brooch to pin it in place. It took her a solid ten minutes just to make a decent bow on the back of the dress. _I miss my normal clothing now._

After so Himari didn't immediately go straight to the field. She took a wander of her own, walking down the festivities by the street. As the day was getting darker by time, the streets lantern illuminated the pathway, shining in colorful manners as a star of its own. The view was completed with the bright sun slowly beginning to share its darker ray to set. Then orange of the sun actually complimented the street even more. It was getting dusty and rocky, but still brighten up her steps.

Himari was too mesmerize by the scene she rarely attend, she didn't realize that she had accidentally bumped a person on their way. The action caused the person to unintentionally drop their packs of bags of things.

"Oh, I am truly sorry," Himari bend down to help the man who was already kneeling to collect some scattered toys, what seemed to be shogi pieces.

"Nah, it's fine—"

"I didn't see where I was going. And I didn't see you," Himari glanced over at the man and smiled a little, before giving several pieces that she had picked up. "Again, I am sorry to make you drop these." She said in a calm yet apologetic manner.

As the two slowly got up, the man just shrugged and gave her a little smirk. "I told you. It's fine. It's just a board game, nonetheless."

"But… you dropped your coffee," she implied when she noticed some sticky substance was on the dirt in the middle of them.

"Eh. It's just a coffee—"

"Let me buy the new one for you."

"No, lady, you don't have to—"

"I kind of insist," this time Himari put on a warm yet inviting smile to him. "Besides I am looking for coffee myself. Doesn't hurt if you can lead the way, Sir."

The man seemed starstruck with what she asked for, but he smirked again and nodded. "Be my guest, lady," he simply said and the two strangers walked side by side to another direction. He glanced at her briefly. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, yes. My name is Himari," She bowed down slightly and smiled. "And yours, Sir?"

"I am Shikaku," he said and turned around to another young man who happened to be only watching the little incident. "And this boy who did nothing when his father dropped his things, is my son Shikamaru."

"Tch." was only the boy response.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have chapter three with a new introduction to the next level. Like, review, follow so you won't miss the fun. Thanks a bunch and have a gleeful day!**


	4. Strangers (Part 1)

**_Chapter 2: STRANGERS_**

 ** _Don't talk to a stranger, he says. But we all start as strangers. And that makes life seems so vulnerable._**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 _Otsuro woke up to a different place. Strangely though, it felt quite familiar, but he couldn't but a word on it._

 _Judging by the fact that the room was empty, and he could hear no such of a sound, he decided that he was alone._

 _He slid the wooden door open, revealing nothing._

 _"It is so dark here, I can't see." as if on cue, torches hung from the ceiling dimly lit up the hallway he was going for. He freaked but felt a bit of childish innocence kicked in. "Uh, whoever that is… t-thanks."_

 _"You're welcome, my child."_

 _Otsuro abruptly turned around to see a woman, a young woman appeared behind her, holding what appeared to be a hand-fan. He was about to run, but somehow, he felt rather adventurous. He carefully approached. "Who are you?"_

 _"A person very close to you."_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You're at my home." She simply answered._

 _"Are you a bad person?"_

 _"No. I've been very good, my child." She smiled._

 _Pretty smile, he thought. "Are you my mother?"_

 _"No, I am not your mother. But you can call me so, if you like."_

 _"But why you call me, my child?"_

 _"I see you as my child, Otsuro. You see… when your mother passed away, I helped raise you." the pretty woman explained calmly._

 _"You knew my mom?"_

 _"Why, of course. Your father, your mother, Thaomi, Kabushiro, Sukii, even your great-great-grandparents. I know your entire family," The woman bent down to kneel, now standing the same height as he was. "I've been always with you and your family."_

 _"Really? But… I've never seen you before."_

 _"Oh, of course. No, I cannot be seen by human eyes," she told him. "This must be sound confusing but you're the only one who can feel me."_

 _"Feel you?"_

 _"Yes, my child."_

 _Otsuro looked at her. His big pure eyes scanned from every inch of her body, gathering any information he could find. "Are you my conscious?"_

 _Hearing that, the lady let out a humble laugh which Otsuro found it very odd and beautiful. He finally decided that she was no threat. He couldn't help but to laugh along her._

BREAKLINE

"So, Himari," Shikaku politely stated. "I believe you are not from around town."

Himari couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow for something so precise, although only a couple of minutes meeting each other. But she smiled. "And I suppose you are some sort of a guard of this town that you can tell I'm not from here, Shikaku-san?"

"Actually yes, I am what you'd like to call a policeman. I know the people enough to learn that you are not from here," He casually answered, with a casual gesture of one hand in a pocket. "I don't think I have seen you before, nor a resemblance of yours."

"I see," she said, impressed. Smiling again, she nodded. "And yes, I am from out of town. I come here only for the kite festival."

"Alone?"

"No. I come with my family who are currently inside the kite zone," Himari then turned to him. "Sad, isn't it to come to such place but alone."

"Hm, you have a point, Himari." Shikaku smiled and pointed to a coffee shop just around the corner.

Meanwhile on the background, an uninterested young man sneered at the obvious scene he forced to watch. _Mum is going to be so pissed,_ Shikamaru thought as he just watched his dad flirting with another woman—younger and perhaps more beautiful. But in the end, he knew his father was only being kind.

It was something that Shikamaru noticed since a while back; whenever his father took off his ninja gears, wore off his stern ninja face, and actually letting his hair flowed down without usual pointy ends, if ever it was necessary to, he became a different person to the world. He became calm, and happy, and kind. Not that he wasn't before. It seemed, being a ninja who always facing deathtraps and deadly situation really took a good tow of emotion, to the point of becoming emotionless. _Like Neji, or Sai_ , _or Sasuke._

He watched the scene in front of him again. The two adult kept the wander to themselves, talking, getting to know of each other. For a moment, Shikamaru wondered why he bothered to follow them like a lost dog. That was when he decided to excuse himself to find something to buy for the people back at home.

 _Ino would probably fancy a hair accessory. Cheap ones. Whatever._

 _Chouji would probably appreciate if I bought a T-shirt. Maybe. Whatever._

 _Asuma-sensei… eh, he would probably ask for a pack of cigarettes. I could just buy that at a local store back in Konoha. Done. Whatever._

He decided to visit the accessory booth first, that immediately regretted. All these hairpins were the same to him, yet he had difficult time to pick one for Ino. Perhaps because he was talking about Ino. The blonde bombshell he had been hanging out with for many many years, who couldn't never find satisfaction in what she owned. She would roamed freely around a clothing store and argued to herself in what match best and in the end she bought all. It was the first time and the last time Shikamaru would accompany her for a shopping spree. And now he started to feel like her, thinking what could possibly match her amongst these hairpins. After an agonizing torture, he finally picked a simple hairpin with small embroider of a shape of a flower. He wasn't sure what kind of flower it was; he let Ino to figure that part out.

So Ino was done. The rest of the stuff were pretty easy; a simple T-Shirt that wrote I (Heart) Keishi for Choji, and few wooden key chains in different shapes and sizes for anyone who wanted, mostly for his close friends and family. He also decided to buy an ornamented purse for his mother. It seemed that he was too concentrate in shopping—which surprised him right there, he had loss the sight of his father. His father and the woman weren't on the bench anymore. He was missing, with another woman. _That wouldn't be good, huh_.

Eventually, he found the two of them were still engaging a conversation, now with a fishcake on hands.

"—Oh, Himari. I haven't properly introduced you to my son," _oh damn_. Shikamaru sighed hard as his father pulled him to sit next to her. "Come here, boy."

"So, Shikamaru? if I am not mistaken," Himari smiled and turned her attention to the younger boy. "Are you a policeman too, like your father here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes. He is a son like his father. Smart, kind, good-looking," Shikamaru couldn't help but snort at the exaggerate comment, shamelessly said by his father. "He is learning still but I believe he is to be the next generation to protect the weak from any harm!"

"How exciting!" Himari chirped. "Becoming a police is a good thing, dangerous, but generous job. Protecting people, do heroic things, save the world."

"That is true, Himari-san," Shikaku smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "By the way, you never told me where you are from?"

"Oh, I was born miles away from here. My hometown is in Water Country."

"That is quite far away, Himari," Shikaku implied, than asked. "How come you are now in Fire Country? I don't see you coming back to Water Country, do you?"

"Oh no, I am not going back there. I live in Hot Spring now"

"Oh, you move a lot? Why?"

"Uhm, that is a long story to tell, Shikaku-san."

"Well, I have time to listen for a story," Shikaku smiled, completely ignored the disapprove glare from the young man next to him. Shikamaru just grunted, folding his arms, disapprovingly. _I could use this time to sleep!_ "Only if you won't mind, Himari. I won't push."

Himari couldn't help but to let out a graceful chuckle. "It's not a big deal, really… Well, I lived in this small decent village in Water Country. But there was an ambush happening. So my family and I had to move out, looking for a place to stay," she told them. "Just so I have a relative who live in a in Hot Spring, just four days from here."

"That sounds awful. I am sorry for your loss," Shikaku stared at her, genuinely. "But may I ask who ambushed your village? Again, I don't mean to offend you."

"Offend none," she smiled, taking a good sip of her coffee before continuing. "I am not quite sure, myself. From what I know, it was a group of criminals who seemed to have something to do with this family who also lived in the village."

"Oh, wow, that's bad," Shikaku couldn't help but to reach her hand. To Shikamaru surprise, she didn't resist. "I am truly sorry to hear that."

"We managed to escape before they even started. No one in my family was harmed, so we are alright. It happened a long time ago. But a surprising experience; we just happened to be in wrong place at the wrong time," Himari smiled and held his hand now with both of her hands, much to Shikamaru dismay. "But thank you, for your understanding."

The whole affection annoyed Shikamaru so much. But he couldn't help but listen and took in all the information he received from her story. He had learned about the situation briefly, but hearing what she had been through, Shikamaru realized that an attack, an ambush, or perhaps a war meant something more to villager like her.

He couldn't help but to overlook many fights he had done to save a client on a mission. When ninjas fought a battle, they knew what was happening, and what could happen. Ninjas could measure and anticipate. But for ordinary people, they knew nothing about any sign of threat. They were not prepared.

A good grieving example: Orochimaru attack during the Chuunin Exam years before. People gathered around the stadium to watch the final rounds when the ambush started. When ninjas found out, they immediately scanned and situated, forming a strategy to strike or to defend. But ordinary people, they didn't know what to do other than only run and scream, hoping that a kunai wouldn't accidentally stab their fragile bodies.

"Speaking of, have you two ever been to Water Country before?" she started, changing the deep topic to a decent one. Shikamaru barely listen as the two adults chatted once more, and interest faded away from him.

…

Shikaku and Himari walked side by side, despite the obvious glare from his son. But Shikaku just shrugged him off and continued a tell-tale together with the company of a young woman.

This woman came out of nowhere and now they walked together as if they have known each other for a while, Shikamaru couldn't help but to groan as thoughts began invading his mind.

But hey, his father wouldn't do such thing. As bad as the situation could be, he knew his father wouldn't just take false woman for own pleasure. As he believed in him more, he couldn't help but to have images of certain content playing into his mind. _Geez, gross_. He shuddered in his own acquisition and shook his head to clear out.

"So, Himari, what do you think so far about the festivities?" Shikaku asked, already starting a new topic to discuss.

"This is my first time ever attending to such event and it is very amusing. All the scenery and the kites. Oh, I love kites! When I was younger, I made kites and flew them with my father or my brothers and sisters," Himari told him. "In the town I used to live in, we didn't have any festivals. You're aware how foggy the weather in Water tends to be."

"That's true. Although I remembered correctly there's a boat carnival held some time ago, I think."

"Yes. The Dragon Boat Festival. It is not a festival, more like a race through islands," she explained, remembering her time back in Water Country. "I've been to one, there were big wooden ships with wings all lined up together. It was amazing to watch them all breaking the surface, competing across the blue field for a good amount of gold."

"Hearing that excites me already. I should come to Water Country to see that, don't you think?"

"Lovely event, I'll tell you that," Himari nodded, also sharing the same excitement with his.

Shikamaru barely feeling the same way.

"Shikaku-san?"

"Hm?"

"I am sorry to bother you, but do you have a spouse?" Himari suddenly asked. "I've seen your son now, but I kept wondering. I couldn't help it."

Shikamaru's breath hitched and paused any step he was taking. Though he kept quiet and keep his throat together and glanced at his father, surprisingly also waiting for an answer.

Shikaku however mildly shook his head. "Oh, my wife doesn't come with me. She is back at home. Her father is ill so there must be someone to take care of him—speaking of that, I forgot to buy something for him."

"It would be nice to buy him something, don't you think? And maybe for your wife, too."

"Shikamaru have bought something for his mother. The one I asked you, right Son?" he saw him nodded. "But her father, tch, not yet. Well, uh, would you mind making a stop to the shop over there, Himari?" Shikaku asked, his eyes already gazing to a small shop in-between. "After this then I'll walk you back to the kite range."

"Oh, take your time, Shikaku. I'm happy to help," Himari smiled and followed him to the shop.

Shikamaru could only groaned.

Learning that Shikaku's father-in-law was in fact an active smoker, Himari offered a smoke pipe as a present, which he thought was not a bad idea at all. While the two adults were busying themselves discussing on what to buy, Shikamaru found himself uselessly stuck in another row of traditional antiques, always minding himself not to move so much so he wouldn't break anything.

Shikaku took a line to pay. Himari decided to wait outside the shop.

" _Himari_ , where have you been!" came a booming voice that she recognized very much. A voice that she hoped she would never heard.

"Oh, shut up."

"No. you shut up. It took you too much time to go to a restroom, huh?" Kabushiro huffed in a whisper, but anger still lingered by the sound of it. "Not only that but you also blocked your mind. What's going on with that stupid head of yours!"

"I am fine, really."

"Well, I am not. I don't like you suddenly disappeared into places you don't even know and then I can't reach out to you. Please, don't block your mind again. Why, you could have told me that you want to buy," Kabu's altered eyes shortly wandered off to the packages on her hand and then to the shop behind her, before back to her. "some bloody ceramic pots."

"Okay, first of all, I didn't buy _some bloody ceramic pots_ ," she scoffed, imitating the last bit. "Yes, I might have strolled around, here and there. You might be surprise, that's what people do here."

"Don't start, Himari. I am not in a mood of playing."

"Well, don't—"

"Himari, who is this young man?" Shikaku appeared from the background, with Shikamaru in tow. Both looking directly at her and the new face by her. "I'm sorry but do you know each other? Is he bothering you?"

Before, Himari could respond, the man beat her to it.

"Oh, I am sorry you get the wrong idea," the young man smiled and offered a hand to shake. "My name is Kenhi. Himari's fiancée."

 ** _?_**

"Oh, of course. Deepest apology. I didn't know you have a partner, Himari," Shikaku let out a hamper laugh and took the hand. "Well, I am sorry for my manners. My name is Shikaku, and this is my son Shikamaru. We met Himari briefly and she kindly offered to accommodate ideas for me."

"What sorts of ideas?"

"Oh! I mean, I happened to buy things for my father-in-law, but I couldn't put a name on it. So Himari got several items on her mind," Shikaku turned to her slightly. "Thank you, Himari."

"Please, don't mention it, Shikaku. And thank you for walking me back—"

"Yes, thank you a lot, Shikaku-san. Good thing a good person found her. She rather has a habit of leaving out of my sight," Kenhi joked, protectively put his arm around her waist for comfort. "We _have_ to go now."

"Of course, _darling_ ," Himari smiled and took a step towards the father and son. "I had a blast to end the day. It is very nice to meet you. You too, Shikamaru."

* * *

It wasn't until the moment she got home, that she realized the full day festival had worn her off, to the point of getting a mild fever. Why would have thought she could get sick, eh? But then again it was a good thing since she could excuse herself from doing chores. She could simply spend a good amount of time on her own without any possible outburst.

But then Midatsu came along and ruined her day. And he couldn't help but to seize her moody moment for a good training.

Currently Thao was in the middle of a good spar against the young lad. He commended her to improve her taijutsu skills more, which Kabushiro gladly allowed, much to her dismay. Personally, she disliked taijutsu; she disliked the fact of using her body as the first layer of attack, and first layer of defense, when she had plenty of chakra in store.

But Midatsu insisted. And Thao could really use a punch on his face here and there.

"I am tired!" Thao complained, heavily dodged a swing of a hand lunged to her body. "I am sick and I am tired—can we take a good break first, _Sensei_?"

"You will take a break when you are taking a break. Now focus Thaomi!" Midatsu casually told her, gaining on momentum over her lack of attention and interest.

Thao grunted and blocked a roundhouse kick coming from the side but didn't see an extra arm aimed at her rib. She flew backward and landed with a rough smack. She groaned and got up slightly. "That's cheating! You said no chakra."

"I said taijutsu," Midatsu implied, now with an extra pair of arm attached on his body. "What about this, Thao. The training is over if you manage to punch me in the face."

"Fine!" Thao kneeled down, preparing for an offensive attack. "Suit yourself."

Without warning, a big black hand shot up from the ground, right beneath where Midatsu was standing. Midatsu was stunned by the unexpected move, he failed to dodge a good big punch right on his cheek. He was sent flying high and landed with a loud thud. Grunting, Midatsu rolled over to see the kunoichi across him, the bandage on her right hand was unwrapped, black liquid dripping from her scar. By the smug look on her face, she was satisfied.

The satisfaction grew more when she heard applauses from her teammates, the Twins, and Otsuro who were watching by. Thao smiled and gracefully bowed down to the small audience, before skipping over to the staggering Midatsu trying to get up. She kneeled down and lightly jabbed his already swollen cheek and laughed. "I just want to make sure I don't miss."

"You broke my jaw, you dumb girl!" He yelled, spitting some blood in the process. "Damn it!"

"Hey don't blame me. You asked for it," Thaomi giggled and helped Midatsu got up to find someone who could fix a broken bone. "You should have thought about it the moment you ruin my bedrest."

"You weren't even on your bed," Marogito harshly spat, causing to ooze more blood out of his mouth. "It was only a flu. Grow up!"

"I don't think you should talk because your blood contaminates me more," Thao cringed and tried to wipe off his blood on her shoulder. "Red blood is smelly and thick and gross."

"Well that's the smell of wound."

"Whatever it is, it's gross," Thao couldn't help but to place a huge cocky grin across her face. "Too bad I would never figure that part out, huh?"

"Whatever."

After gently helping Midatsu to lay his body down on the grass, Marogito came in to the scene to reconstruct his jaw back into its place, while she came with warm water and some cloth. According to Maro, the swollen cheek could perhaps last two or three days, but the fractures on his jaw was healable.

"So, how wah the westhiwal yesterday, Dao?" Midatsu whispered, his inability of moving him mouth made him sounded like a bluff.

"It was fun and colorful as well! So many lanterns and flags and banners. And kites!" Thao outburst. "Otsuro had a great time. He was beyond thrilled. Even before we exited the playing area, he already asked the staff about the next festival."

"Dat's glad to 'ear. The boy deserved ith," Midatsu smirked. "Anything else 'appened there?"

"Hm, not much really. Just the twins did crazy stunts together, whatnot."

"Well, Thao, here, met some guy," Marogito blurted. "Didn't you?"

"A guy?"

"What guy—ooooh, that guy," Thao couldn't help but laugh, imagining a gossip to be real. "Do shut up, Maro. He's a nobody. He is a married man."

"So, you were flirting with a married man, how very nobody," Marogito sneered. "Such a whore."

Thao let out a dramatic gasp, also gesturing a dramatic hand covering her mouth "I am so not flirting with him. It was Himari. And Himari is not a whore," she defensed. "Besides, Himari already had a boyfriend, I think."

"Who? The son?"

"Holy Spirit Greatness, you idiot, Maro!" Thao laughed, splashing some water to him. "The son was bored of me, I could already tell. So, it was not the son. It was in fact Kabushiro."

"He? Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, he just, sort of, came."

"Guys!" suddenly the man on the ground caught them off guard. "Ash muh fun you two are havin' 'ight now, I don't understand. Please, care to share."

Thao and Marogito exchanged looks at each other before deciding that it was best to keep the game only between them. Midatsu only managed to let out a harsh groan.

Just so, Usatchi appeared and marched down to the spot in to the field, already eyeing down the scene in front of him.

"What's wrong with this guy?" he scanned down the laying body on the ground.

"This guy broke his jaw." Thao pointed out.

"I haeh ae name!"

"Did he say something?" Usatchi shrugged and sat down on just by Marogito, watching as the two did whatever they began with. "What happened here exactly?"

"He—don't talk now, Midatsu-san," Midatsu was about to answer but Marogito gave him a stern look not to talk anymore. "Frankly, she beat him up good." Marogito stressed, pointing towards Thao who was already feeling triumphant.

A regretful groaned escaped the older man's voice and shook his head. But no point of argue since he was in no condition to demand anything, not with these three kids. He just breathed through his nose heavily and closed his eyes.

"And what are you doing to him, Maro?"

"See this? His jaw bone seemed to shift out of the joint. I am simply pushing it back in," he pointed out a rather odd-looking bump on the side of his jaw.

"You really fucked him up huh, Thao?" Usatchi commented. "I am proud."

Thao eagerly agreed. "You should be. It was bound to happen anyway."

"You shouldn't 'ave done dat." Midatsu emphasized, his eyes still closed

"Whatever," Thao rolled her eyes at the man before grabbing the closh and squeeze any water out to damp it. "Usatchi, you didn't tell us where you were going before?"

"Oh, I went to the temple by the small town up north. I went with Birama," he simply stated. "You know what? I was buying this cool bracelet I found. The owner gave a discount."

"A discount? Why?"

"I gave her my skin and she gave me this bracelet half of the price! How exciting!" Usatchi rolled over his pants to show the missing silvery scales which he had obviously yanked out. "She said she was going to make a necklace out of them."

"That's bribery, not discount," this time Marogito implied, suddenly felt the interest in joining the conversation. "And I don't think you should be doing that."

"What? Buying bracelets?"

"No, you idiot. The skin!" Thao grunt inwardly. "You can't just flash skin to people you don't know. Let alone giving them for free."

"I told you it's not for free."

"What I am trying to say is; you, Usatchi my annoyingly beloved friend, are one of a kind. And because of that, you are wanted," Thao sternly told him. "So, as much unique and covered in pretty scales you are, please hide it. You never know what kind of stranger you are talking to. It is better to keep yourself safe," she paused. "Damn, I'm beginning to sound like Kabushiro now."

"I second to whatever she said," Marogito nodded. "Also, yes. You can also stop buying bracelets. You have tons of them already."

Usatchi glanced down at both of his wrists, to see the new bracelet he bought, along with bunch other old ones. "I can't help it. Each of these," he shook his hands to make them jiggled, creating a harmony only he could understand. "has a story on its own."

"I can't even tell which one is new," Thao scanned the bracelets all the way. "Is this new?"

"No. But go make another guess," he challenged, already offering his right arm to her.

"Aha, I remember buying this for you last year," Thao chuckled when she found a black and white yin and yang bracelet. She traced another. "And this one, wow, few days after I met you, I believe."

"Hey I know this one," Marogito leaned in, reaching for bracelet that came across his mind. "Tamashi gave me this too. See? Same." he then showed his own wrist. "Do you have it, Thao?"

"I do but I gave it to Otsuro years before," Thao shrugged and pointed to another, this time iron made. It felt heavy. "Is this the new one?"

Unsurprisingly, Usatchi shook his head.

"The new one is that one, the purple one, I think," Marogito leaned in again. "Isn't it?"

"You should keep working on his jaw because you two are not good with guessing," Usatchi smirked.

"Yes Maro, you should keeph doing it 'til _my_ jaw is in phlace," The sleeping Midatsu deadpanned. "And I b'lieve the new brashelet is on the left wrist."


	5. Strangers (Part 2)

**_Chapter 2: STRANGERS_**

 ** _Don't talk to a stranger, he says. But we all start as strangers. And that makes life seems so vulnerable._**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Marogito and Usatchi watched in horror as the old little woman sitting in front of them began gobbling her pork chop loudly. The two young man shared a glance to one another, before Marogito finally spoke up.

" _Grandma_ , I don't think it's healthy to eat like that," he advised. "And it doesn't appeal for me to watch you."

"You old pig."

The woman scoffed. "Don't start, Usatchi. I am hungry and I am eating—"

"Like a pig."

"I warn you, fishboy!" Thao who now had the appearance of a plump woman with curly graying hair, swinging her pork rib as a threat. "Besides, these are delicious."

"I know they are delicious, I took you here," Marogito sighed. "I shouldn't take you here." Marogito sighed again and took a bit of his own pork chop, now starting to lose appetite because of her.

"You should, you shouldn't; who cares? I'll found this place eventually." Thao shrugged and took a big chunky and juicy fat pork into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, much to the two boys' disgust.

"So _Grandma_ , what do you think of the new life here?" Usatchi began, decided to find a good topic to take the images off his mind. "What do you think so far?"

"So far so good, Usatchi-chan. The humidity caught me off guard, really. But an ol' hag like me can survive everything, ey?" Thao smirked, chuckling to herself a little bit.

"I guess so."

"I don't get it," Marogito blurted out. "I don't understand the urge to leave the island and move here. I mean, we could simple move to another empty island—"

"Or build one."

"—or build one, yes. And then you—"

"Batlings did the gate jutsu thing and we would be hidden again." Usatchi took over, cutting off Marogito completely.

"Wait, did you just refer me and my family 'batlings?'"

"Why don't just rebuild Yamigakure all over again?" he continued asked, ignoring her complaint. "I don't think the Akatsuki wouldn't have guessed that you would return back, I think."

" _Hush_ , fishboy. Not too loud," Thao hissed, glaring sharply for even mentioning. She sighed, placing a good elbow on the table and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "My village is gone; long gone. Might not physically, but life-wise, that village is bye-bye. I think the island itself was bought by someone, very rich. It is actually in the process of rebuilding. The last time I was visiting, there were some new buildings and houses, outside gates even."

"Why don't you make another Yamigakure, then?"

"It's not that simple either, Usatchi. It is not like building houses or offices; Yamigakure was more than just woods and concretes. It was a life of its own," she explained desperately. "You know that Yamigakure was built by my own God, upon sacral principle and sacred jutsus. You learned the birth of my Clan, right?"

The two boys nodded and suddenly noted some interesting facts they have read in one of Thao's book about Kuroichi Clan. They asked for it after the second ambush, fully aware that they have pledged bond with the unique family—well it was Marogito's idea to learn, Usatchi just tag along. As they sunk in even more facts, their questions soon found its own answers.

"Make sense," Marogito nodded. "But again, why not just moved in to different island?"

"I am not quite sure. I think it's the least those criminals would expect us to do."

"B-but… I mean, the old guys are so sure that their hideout not at all located in Water Country. So it must be on the other side of the continent; which is here."

"Are you doubting our plan?"

"N-no, Grandma," Usatchi stammered, a nervous laughed cracked. "I'm just trying to take in all of these. I mean, I never pay attention to meetings."

"Sure, you don't," Thao rolled her eyes. "You know what my children, I don't think I've ever—" her breath hitched briefly when she spotted two figured just entered the shop. Her eyes lingered, until she realized familiar faces.

The man and his boy. Shikaku! And Shika-something.

Remembering their conversation was fun. She actually told a stranger, about the deepest secret she should have kept. Of course, she lied a little. Well, a lot, so that the story made sense from a villager perspective. But it was just the same. She knew Kabushiro would kill her if he found out. Good thing he didn't. But she couldn't help; from what she knew, talking about past and tragedy often brought people together.

It was the first time she had a decent conversation with somebody, and this somebody didn't seem to want her vagina. Nah, Shikaku already had a wife and a son, and an ill father. He wouldn't do that.

Yet?

Eh, men were confusing sometimes.

"Grandsons, excuse me for a second," Thao got up and made a straight line to the bathroom, leaving the two boys confused. Apparently, their confusion grew even more when Thao returned, with a different body.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Usatchi furrowed his eyebrows. "Thao, you never be the same person twice. What's going on now?"

"Nothing," Himari responded almost too quickly. "I just want to."

"Whatever you are doing, suit yourself," Usatchi added. "Although I must say, that outfit doesn't suit Himari anymore."

"Damn, you are right. Usatchi, your coat."

"Not me! My skin."

"Oh, fine. Maro, yours then," Himari hurriedly pulled over the coat around her shoulder, at the same time clumsily throwing some bones from her plate to Usatchi's plate. "Usa, be nice!"

"Hey—"

"Himari, isn't it you?" a voice froze her action, but she already saw that coming. She turned to see the good-looking man stared back at her. "I never thought would see you again."

"Ah, Shikaku-san, what a moment to meet you again. And Shikamaru," Himari let out a warm smile and greeted them. "What are you doing here? I mean obviously you are going to eat. Or are you two finished?"

"Actually we have just arrived," Shikaku smiled. Then, his attention turned to the two younger men on the other side of the table. "And I assume you bring your own accompany."

"Oh yes! These are my young brothers, Tetsui and Kaito," She pointed out to the lost boys who knew nothing about anything at all. "Boys, this gentleman here is Shikaku and his son Shikamaru."

The baffled Tetsui at first was going to deny the fact that he was a Tetsui but before he could say a thing, his foot was kicked under the table. He glared at Himari, which she ignored completely. Kaito was as confused but decided not to get kick. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by the father and son.

Kaito began, stiffly bowed to them instead. " _Hai_ , nice to meet you, Shikaku-sama, Shikamaru-san."

"I have met more of your family, huh." Shikaku smiled to her, and then to him.

"The more, the merrier," she laughed gently. "Shikaku, why don't you join our table? We can have lunch together, I suppose," Himari offered, gesturing the empty seats on the table.

"Of course. Won't hurt to add companion for a little bit. Come, Shikamaru."

As the pair left to grab their food, Tetsui glared sharply at her, obviously didn't see fit with the little under-table incident, whereas Kenhi gave her a questioning look and mouthed a question of the new faces. Himari didn't even notice and just shrugged them off equally.

The father and son returned. Kaito moved slightly to make a room for the boy who seemed to lost interest of pretty much anything really. He watched as the boy lazily took a seat, unlike his father who seemed eager to join them.

The more sensible Kaito began again. "Not to be rude, Sir, but I don't think my sister ever mention about a friend in here. How do you know each other?"

"I met her just two days ago during the festival. She is a kind woman, but lack of directions," Shikaku took a sip of his own tea. "And cautious as well."

"Please Shikaku-san. Don't be so hard yourself," Himari and Shikaku laughed along at the jokes only they understood. Which left the two new boys stared in discomfort.

"They ran into each other the other day, just so you know." The boy, Shikamaru explained, still looking barely interested; even when eating, he seemed uninterested. Tetsui and Kaito only nodded in process.

"So how are you doing so far?" Himari started a conversation. "Anything good, I hope."

"Good. Well, nothing much happened really," Shikaku told her after swallowing a piece of meat. He cleared his throat. "Although I plan on leaving the town tomorrow for few weeks. You know, escorting traders."

"Of course, duty calls," Himari repeated him, a warm smile across her face. She then turned to the boys. "Shikaku and Shikamaru both are policemen. They do duties together."

"Actually, my escort mission takes me to the Iron Country," Shikaku reminded himself. "Himari, here, told me that your family have been trained with the master of samurai from Iron Country."

"What are you talk—oof." another kick flew by just before Tetsui could say more word.

Kaito seemed to take the hint; he went along. "Why, yes, I took a quick lesson in sword-fighting a while back."

"Himari told me that you have mastered sword-skill in such a young age."

"Oh, no-no, please. I am only an apprentice," Kaito humbled himself. "But I must say I am better than him," he whispered loudly, also pointing to Tetsui.

"No, you're not. I beat you several times." Tetsui implied.

"But I beat you many times," Kaito couldn't help but stuck a tongue at him and chuckled slightly.

"You have funny brothers, Himari," she heard Shikaku whispered to her, which brought her a bit of relief.

"Tch." Tetsui shook his head, but in the end, he laughed to get along with the brotherly bickering.

"All great heroes; swordsmen, samurais, ninjas, policemen, all start with becoming an apprentice. Being an apprentice means you can experience a lot yet learn so much," it was Shikaku's turn to smile. "You two and Shikamaru must be around the same age, eh? Shikamaru is also an apprentice in police department."

By the looks of the son's face, it screamed that he didn't a sudden attention to him. But not much else this boy do. Shikamaru just nodded in whatever his father talked about.

After taking a bite, Shikaku started. "This may sound so offending, but I don't see any resemblance between you and Tetsui."

"Oh of course, yes. That's because Tetsui is actually Kenhi's brother, not mine," Himari calmly told him.

"Oh, figured much," he nodded. "Is he not with you today?"

She shook her head. "Kenhi left for Hot Spring a bit early. He works as a carpenter back at home, you know, wood craftmanship and home furniture."

"Oh then, you couldn't let the clients down, yeah?" Shikaku joked and the two adults laugh along.

Himari thought that this was a rare occasion of her making a decent bond with a stranger. But it felt real and she liked it. Of course, she didn't like Shikaku, like romantically or anything. She could read him that he wasn't going to do anything to her. He was playing cool. And she enjoyed the companion so much.

On and on they were talking about things like jobs and family and everyday life in general; bonding so greatly as if like two friends talking; sharing things and telling lies.

…

 ** _Thaomi, are you there? Don't you dare block your mind from me again._**

Himari frowned slightly at the sudden interruption. **_I am having dinner with the Maro and Usatchi in town. What do you want?_**

 ** _Can you come back home? Now, if you can._** The voice said, and she slowly became nervous. **_Just hurry up and go home._**

 ** _Geez, such a rush going on. It is better important because you'd ruined my night out._**

 ** _It is._** There was a pause from the other side. **_Otsuro needs you._**

"Himari, are you alright there?" Shikaku's voice startled her from a short but deep conversation she had.

She just smiled and shook her head, but secretly glanced at the brothers in front of them. Kaito caught her and nodded slightly. Even the insensible Tetsui seemed to understand as well.

"Sister, I think we should head home. It's a bit late," Tetsui told her.

"I agree. It's getting darker by the minute. You should go home, Himari," Shikaku politely advice. "Where are you staying? I could take you to home safely.

"No Shikaku, you are so kind, but you don't have to—"

"It's fine. I'm the police here, remember." Shikaku smiled and she didn't really have much of a choice left.

Soon the five of them left the pork shop and headed down to a house complex just five minutes from the bistro. In no time, they all have arrived at the front gate.

"Thank you so much for the company, Shikaku, Shikamaru," Himari politely smiled. "It's good to meet familiar faces in the middle of strangers."

"Yes. Although I am afraid we won't be having this conversation in a while. I am going tomorrow, and I think by the time I return you have gone home," Shikaku nodded casually. "It is still a pleasure meeting you. All of you."

Himari watched as the father and son already heading towards a different direction, slowly fading away from the view. Once they were alone again, Himari placed both hands on Tetsui and Kaito's shoulder side by side, and with a blink the three figures merged themselves as one black solid pool of liquid, before it blasted off into the woods.

* * *

When Thao arrived, she wasted no time heading straight to the house where Otsuro was staying, to the point of leaving the two friends behind. But they wouldn't mind. Good thing they were her friends; they understood.

She was immediately greeted by Midatsu whose jaw was already in a normal place, but the swollen slightly visible. He gave her a short sad smile and she returned with a small frown. And then a quick hug from Fumaki, before she practically dragged her upstairs to Tamashi's room.

There he was; laying peacefully on his bed—or lifelessly, she couldn't tell. His skin was much paler, if it was even possible. The pale skin made his long jet-black hair stood up in color. And his yellow eyes, lazily opened, staring at the ceiling into nothingness.

By his side was Sukii, who was sitting closely to him, her hand placed on his forehead. She appeared to be in the same state as he was, only that her eyes were closed, and she was breathing.

Thao urged to sit on his bed, to touch his little face, to feel his life but a hand caught her shoulder. No point of arguing.

"Is he dead?" it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"No, he's not. He is in hibernation," it was Kabushiro who came to her, snooping a protective arm around her shoulder. "Full stage."

"Full stage?" from what Thao knew, a full stage hibernation worked to manipulate a life as an apparent death. In other words, Osturo currently died. The only life he was getting was from a chakra flow that Sukii set on. "What happened to him?"

"Otsuro was practicing with the twins. Tsaiko unintentionally pissed him off, you know, to push his strength. Unfortunately, things went down really quickly. Her Might found her way to wake up. That was when his seal broke," Kabushiro explained. "But we have sealed Her back before She could come out. Hence, the full stage."

"I don't understand. I thought She was _asleep_ all along."

"I have always figured that She wouldn't be sleeping forever." he commented, and she knew he was right.

"How long for the full stage?" she asked.

"Tamashi said in two days Otsuro would be awake," Kabushiro sighed and sat down by the empty chair nearby, already pulling her to sit next to him. "There's something I must tell you."

"I don't like the sound of it." Thao muttered, but waited for him anyway.

"Her Might has shown signs of waking up, through Otsuro; his senses, his echolocation, his strength; Otsuro's chakra flow has fully charged. Thaomi, he has fangs now," he stressed. "Otsuro needs to learn what is going on with him so that he would be more prepared if She ever decides to… greet him."

"No."

"It is the only way, Thao—"

"Put Her back to sleep for another eight years. By that time Otsuro would be ready."

"We don't have much time. The sign is there. Look at Tsaiko!" Kabushiro protested. "The sign is there, and we can't possibly turn it away like that. It is the only way."

"There are other ways. There must be."

"What other ways? _Kill him already_?"

A jolt spread like an electricity run across her body, followed by a loud gasp. It happened so quick that no one could have seen it coming. Even herself. Thao's eyes widened as she stared down at her reddened and stinging palm of her hand. She turned to Kabushiro who looked just as stunned and pained.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed out. "I d-didn't mean to. I'm s-sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Kabushiro croaked, caressing his reddened cheek. "I am sorry. Please, stay with me."

Thao weakly sat back down. A flinch of surprise when he felt Kabushiro was holding her hand and rubbing it gently. "I don't know what's going to happen with Otsuro."

"None of us do," Kabushiro gave her a light squeeze, reassuringly. "Let's just get some rest. You can sleep in my room next door."

Feeling too numb to protest, she could only nodded.

…

Thaomi sat down on the rim of the windowsill, casually watching the moon illuminated above her. Looking up at the moonlight in the sky was like looking straight to Otsuro's eyes. It reminded her so much of his bright yellow eyes, the eyes of another soul. Sometimes she wondered if there was any difference compared to her brown orbs. What Otsuro saw with those eyes?

A breeze of wind hit her, stabbing cold. She shivered and naturally she pulled her coat closer around her body. Another blow of night time touched her face, some untied locks of hair danced along with it. The night was surprisingly cold. Perhaps it was one of the reason that she couldn't sleep. But then again, there were other reasons, coming from the room next to hers.

"Thao, what are you doing here?" a voice came from the roof above her, startling her, but still welcomed by any means. "You don't sleep?"

A shrug was enough for an answer. She was wondering, thinking, questioning; contemplating her choices. Contemplating his choices. Contemplating every choices she could think of for both of them.

"Niichan?"

"Hm?"

"Have I ever hurt you?" she asked. "Like, really hurt you?"

"Well, you got my cheek swollen just a moment ago," he heard her chuckled and he smiled. "And remember when we were sparing one day, and you got me a nasty deep cut and actually scrapped my chakra point. That took a whole month to recovery."

"Ha! One of those days." Thao let out a loose laugh, obviously agreed to him at some point. It was one of those stupid day when he just got on her nerves so much that she lunges to him during a spar. The attack was too much, but the spar was fair. It made him apologized, so she believed it was fair enough.

Fair…

What is fair? How is fair?

One moment Tamashi was cherished to lead a ritual, singing prayers with harmony and melody. The next thing he knew, he lost all the ability to even hear and speak, living without harmony and melody.

One moment Tsaiko, Mako, and Reiko kept a habit of annoying people all the time, getting on everyone's nerves. The next thing they knew, the triplets became the twins.

One moment Kabushiro and Sukii were planning a simply but delightful surprises for their parent's birthday who happened to have it on the same day. The next thing they knew, they were planning a mass burial for the losses, who happened to die on the same day.

One moment Otsuro was having the blast of his life, running across the field, childish laughter and humble grin. The next thing he knew, he was having the curse of his life, sleeping as a dead, angry cries and demon roar.

One moment Thao felt like the proudest, happiest little girl playing her stories, princess Thao in a form of a dream. The next she knew, she felt a huge betrayal to her own fantasies in a form of reality.

Thao had decided, life wasn't fair, and it would never become one.

"Did you know, Otsuro had actually communicated with Her Might?" Kabushiro began.

That caught her attention. She abruptly turned to him who was already leaning by her side. "Really? When?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure. But Otsuro told Sukii that he had been hearing voice inside his head. Pretty lady voice, he said. He also mentioned that he and She had become friends and they played games together."

"What sort of friends asked for a soul in return?" She scoffed.

"I know that you still object to this idea. But we really don't have much option left," Kabushiro reasoned, slumping his body even more. "It has been long enough for Her Might to live inside him without a connection. You need to understand, he has to bond."

"I don't like the fact that he is practically selling his soul to Her," Thao snapped, but in a relax manner. "He wouldn't be himself. He would be _Hers_ , forever."

"Quite frankly, we all are Hers. We wouldn't be having this life if She didn't exist at the first place. I guess think of it as a humble gift."

"Otsuro is not a thing to be pass over. He is my brother!"

"No, wait. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled defeatedly. "I'm sorry. I've never been good with words, Thao—"

"Obviously."

"What I'm trying to say is that sooner or later Otsuro would bond. You can't deny that," he took a heavy breath and let out a deep sigh. "Y'know, your father—"

"Stop, or I'll slap you again."

"Otsuro's state is just the same as your father," he ignored, but at the same time held her hands in his, just in case. "He also didn't make it when he was a baby, so our grandparents transferred Her Might to him, to seal Her in him. To bring him back to life," he glanced at her who was staring back at him. Her brown eyes now filled with curiosity rather than a threat. "He somehow made himself capable of harnessing Her power. Your father is one of the most powerful ninja I've ever known."

"I didn't know this one, about his early death," a short response in a mutter. "But things are different now. Father is not here. Otsuro is not father."

"But he is your father's son," Kabushiro brought her hands closer to his, holding it to calm her down. Or himself. "He is his son and he will be following his path to be the most powerful ninja I'd ever known," he reassured her. "And I believe you are also capable to be the most powerful ninja I'd ever known."

"Cheh, you're bluffing."

"I am serious. You are also your father's daughter," he added. "And your slap really stung. So that's a start."

"Is there anything else you know that I didn't know?" she suddenly sneered. "I thought you are supposed to be the idiot one."

"It is one of those days." he shrugged.

The two siblings didn't talk much, just stared deeply into the moon again.

Was there any special effect? Night vision? X-ray maybe? Was Otsuro really blind with those eyes? If so, then what was the point?

"I am scared, Niichan. I might not show it, but I really am," she admitted, her eyes still gazing above. "Otsuro is the only family I have left. The only person that I share my blood with. I promise to keep him safe. I promise."

"As long as you are with him, he'll be safe. And you _will_ keep him safe. I have no doubt whatsoever that you will."

 _Don't worry, I will._

"I was wondering, Niichan," she asked suddenly. "What was Tsaiko doing to piss him off exactly? I've never thought Otsuro could be ticked by their pathetic jokes."

"Funny now that you mentioned it; they were calling you out, saying bad things about you," Kabushiro lightly patted her shoulder. "You should be proud of your brother."

She did. She smiled. _More reason to keep my promise._


	6. Strangers (Part 3)

_**Chapter 2: STRANGERS**_

 _ **Don't talk to a stranger, he says. But we all start as strangers. And that makes life seems so vulnerable.**_

* * *

 **Part 3**

The evening walk was calm and quiet, and rather a bit tad boring. But that was how he liked it; to stroll all over the town alone, feeling the peaceful life around him without much disturbance from others—or his father. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he took a short walk, his eyes swept around the street on what was left behind. Food stall and some shopping booths were already cleared out. And so the street seemed just bigger and cleaner.

Quite frankly, festivals had never been something that Shikamaru looked for, or cared. He rather spent much time on his own, like go for a lone walk on the Nara Forest, or playing shogi with Asuma-sensei, or just plain sleeping under the shades. But when his father heard of the biggest annual festival happening and actually had an opportunity to go to the event, Shikamaru was forced to go, as part of their little vacation.

The town Keishi was big and crowded, even when night time. Although not as big as Konoha, but all the people there were enough to light up its spirit. Shikamaru personally never heard much of Keishi. Only a slight of information about cooperation contract with Konoha in terms of protection and homeland security, like most of the town in Fire Country. Nevertheless, Keishi thrived its potential as an urban village, taking a huge part of world attractions and festivities. Keishi's Kite Festival was one of the well-known.

Shikamaru apparently took a lot of time lurking under the moonlight, he completely forgot that there was a hungry father to be taken care of, unfortunately. So he took a quick detour. Shortly after buying packages of yakiniku take-out, he went home to their rent apartment.

"Dad, I'm home," Shikamaru yelled out to his father, or to no one particular because he was not found in the living room, where he usually be. Just so he saw a shadow from the screen next door of his father who seemed to be pacing around. Shikamaru prepared the food and then set up a kettle of water for some hot tea, before finally barging into the bedroom.

"Oh, eh Son! You startled me," Shikaku flinched at the sound of the door sliding wide open and his son came into view. "You shouldn't have startled me like that."

"You should have heard me coming in on the first place," Shikamaru only muttered, already unwilling to hear what he had to say. He mentioned. "The food's ready. The dine had run out of seafood soup. So, I bought miso instead."

"Quite alright. Prep up the food. I'll be joining in a moment."

"Already prepped," Shikamaru shrugged. "We should eat now or the soup would be cold."

"Y-yes, in a bit. You can dig in," Shikaku hurriedly ushered him out and went back to whatever pace he was having.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm busy."

"I don't see you as busy at all, Dad. You're doing nothing."

"Doing nothing is something."

Shikamaru's face fell at the lack of explanation. But that was his father; he did something out of nothing. Inwardly, he gave up, got to the other side of the room, and shut the door behind him.

It was one of those days where Shikamaru would eat alone, or with his mother back at home, whereas his father would be drowning with planning and paperwork and shut himself inside his office room. Those days he could really tolerate, like this current dinner.

His father was a busy man. He was fully aware of that; everyone too, actually. As a jonin-commander, his father spent too much time literally sulking over about the whole nation, to the point of almost ignoring the people back at home. Hmm... maybe ignoring seemed to be a rather harsher word, but any word wouldn't change anything. Whatever it might be, Shikamaru and Mom somehow had anticipated his act, to the point of ignoring him.

By the time Shikamaru was finished with his own meal, Shikaku was still having the time to himself. If they were at home, Shikamaru could have simply gone upstairs and gone to bed. He would let his Mom dealt with the rest of him. But Mom wasn't around and he still needed to take care of his hungry father. Shikamaru lazily warmed the meal, serving a new cup of tea, and in the end, brought the dinner into his room.

"Dad, it's already late. You have to eat the food," Shikamaru required. "Don't waste it. It's your money, anyway."

"Oh, of course, Boy. Thank you," Shikaku, who was currently sitting down, with, obviously, papers spread across the table, led him to put the food up, already sweeping some papers out of the way. "Delicious, Shika. I can smell it already."

"Yeah, sure thing," Shikamaru gushed, glancing at the older man to reveal that he already too engulfed with the food in front of him. "I know you are hungry."

"Starving, actually."

Shikamaru shook his head. At this point he had no more to disclose and just let him be him. Instead, Shikamaru's eyes started to drift away to the papers on the floor. He snatched one and immediately furrowed his brows. "What are these, Dad?"

"Uh-hm?"

"Why you keep all this… jewelry booklets?" Shikamaru asked, scanning one picture of bracelet at the time. "You can just visit the store, you know. I know where the shop is. It is not discharged yet."

"Yeah, no. I mean, I remember the store, the antique shop. The owner gave me those when we bought the smoke pipe for granddad. I still keep it, I suppose."

"Eh, yeah. And I suppose you kept other booklets, from different shops as well?" Shikamaru exclaimed, already holding another piece of papers with different kinds of bracelets and hand-band designs. "What are you planning for, Dad?"

"No time for this. I am eating my dinner."

"Sure thing," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his father obvious attempt to not talking about something on his mind. "But, whatever you are looking for from these things here… you should know that I won't lend you money anymore. Also, you should be hurry. We are leaving tomorrow morning."

"No, I am not buying those thing."

"Hn, you're not going to steal anything, are you?"

"What—what makes you think so shallow of me? I would never do that!"

"So? What are you planning on doing exactly?"

Shikaku sighed and took a big and sloppy chunk of chicken in his mouth. He bored his eyes onto Shikamaru and he could feel a slight triumph of finally getting on his nerve. He disliked him for that, but at the same time he understood. He was a Nara, after all.

"So, Son, those papers you see… I was trying to gather information."

"About what? Jewelries?"

"Uh, you can say that," Shikaku shrugged. "No. Really, the jewelry is only half of the part. Do you remember Himari and the brothers?"

Hearing that, Shikamaru's eyebrows arched close, a questioning look plastered on his face. "Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I dunno if you notice, but one of them was wearing a bracelet—"

"Well, yeah. The Tetsui kid, like he wore crazy number of bracelets, on both arms. I mean, who does that? It's like reaching to his elbows already," Shikamaru abruptly stopped his sudden complaint that slowly went off-topic and mentally shook his head. "I'm sorry. I found Tetsui very disturbing."

"I was actually talking about Kaito. Maybe Tetsui wore it too but I couldn't see it," he went on. "Kaito was wearing this kind of bracelet. The bracelet has this symbol crafted on."

By the time, Shikaku already reached out for a paper across the table and showed it to him. It was poorly hand-drawn by Shikaku himself, a symbol of what looked like an odd-looking scratches of brush in black tint. "You draw ugly."

"My skill is not important right not. It is what I saw." Shikaku frowned. He wasn't aware that a comment about his skill could actually got him.

"I still have no idea what this symbol is. I mean, how to see it?" Shikamaru tossed and turned the paper around, learning the drawing from different angle and different direction. "Is it supposed to be a bird head?" he cocked his head slightly. "Or a snake with… wings? A dragon?" He furrowed, still keeping an eye on the drawing. "I'll take it is a dragon."

"Maybe a bird, maybe a dragon. Anyway, ask me, why the symbol is important, you might ask?"

"Aw man, you could just tell me."

" _Ask_ me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shook his head. He found the idea stupid, but he found himself asking nonetheless. "What does the symbol have to do with anything, _Dad_?"

"Well because, Kenhi, who was Tetsui's brother, who was Himari's partner and so I assume Kaito's brother-in-law—all three of them wore the same similar bracelets. With the same symbol carving attached to it."

"That doesn't even answer the question, Dad," Shikamaru sneered quietly. "Does the symbol mean anything, at all?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Shikaku admitted briefly. "But I have a feeling that something fishy is going on with them."

Not only Shikamaru's face fell, again, but his mind seemed to have the same state. A shot of anger and confusion, mostly confusion blared right up to his eyes as he shot him a look. "What kind of information is _that_?"

"That is the kind of information that I am currently investigating," Shikaku told him. "The booklet and brochures, I've been visiting some jewelry shops and asked them about these set of bracelets. They didn't know. And they gave me all the models they had," he explained more. "At first I thought they might've bought it somewhere here, but no they didn't. That's when I have my suspicious."

"This doesn't make any sense at all, Dad," Shikamaru frowned. "You're suspicious towards bracelets. What if they were all family gift? I mean, they are family after all."

"Uh, w-well, I guess that could do," Shikaku muttered in defeat, obviously realizing the huge flaw of his work. But he had committed. "To be perfectly honest. I-I dunno, Shika. I just have this feeling that I need to find out about it; about them," Shikaku sighed and leaned back, resting his elbow behind for support. "The feeling is strong and I can't take it off of my mind."

Shikamaru nodded, unsure of what to respond to his father's odd fantasy. The whole story still rang as a joke to him, frankly, but when an old man felt, he felt. That was something Shikamaru learned about his father.

"Dad, can I ask one question?"

"Yeah?"

"All this stuff," he began. "Does it really worry you or is this just another ploy of meeting Himari again?"

This time, Shikaku's face fell

* * *

The moment they stepped foot into Konoha land, Shikamaru felt tired.

But belonged.

It sounded so cheezy, so Naruto-ish, but every time he grazed upon the Faces of Hokage far above the cliff upfront, he felt a joy and relief, and proud. Well, with all the things he had gone through, Konoha had been part of sixteen years of his life. Born, raised, and now devoted his life, it really got him attached, though he might not want admit it blatantly.

Speaking of devotion, he managed to do well, surprisingly, considering his usual behaviour towards jobs and assignments. His shinobi journey was very impressive and rather beyond his age— the only one made it to Chunin, leader of Sasuke recovery mission, leader of many B-rank mission followed, team advisor for some A-ranks, chuunin exam coordinator, twice, and currently chunin-level supervisor. But then again, his ability, notably in strategy analysis, was already beyond his age. At least that was what he had been told many times. Not that it changed anything about him.

"Shikamaru! Finally, I found you here," a voice called him from behind, cutting through some random thoughts on his mind. Shikamaru shifted his position, but didn't intend to turn around to see who was coming. "What'cha doing?"

"Asuma-Sensei!" Shikamaru called out casually, gesturing the place to sit next to him and Asuma gladly followed. "How did you find me here?"

"Well, it was your house or here," Asuma calmly snaked an arm around the boy's shoulder and shook him slightly, to exaggerate his life a little. "I didn't know you've come back home.

"Yeah, me and my dad arrived this morning," Shikamaru told him. "Did you know I slept whole day straight?"

"Hm, I can already see that coming from you."

"Aha, I know. Even Mom gave up on me and just let me be."

Asuma let out a harsh grunt. "Everybody has given up on you when it comes to sleeping, Shikamaru," he bantered, lightly jabbing his shoulder. "Oh, how was your family? How was the trip? Tell me, was it fun? Where did you two go?"

"Sheesh, easy Sensei," he couldn't help to slip a chuckle. "The trip was fine. We went to Old Capital, Keishi. Oh, did I mention that there was a festival happening? Lucky timing. It was an annual Kite Festival to celebrate, uh something, I dunno. Dad had the most blast of his life," suddenly Shikamaru's thought was darted to a said blast. He held out a smirk. "Anyway, I bought you something."

Shikamaru took out something from his pants pocket and handed it over to Asuma. He looked at it, scanning every single character on the cigarette pack and every corner of the label, before a loud genuine laugh escaped his mouth. "For someone who doesn't care much, you cared enough about me."

"I don't think you'd fancy a clothing or a decorative. And knowing your habits, it is the least I can get you."

"Least is more than enough, Shika. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Sensei." Shikamaru smiled and turned to him. "How was Konoha while I'm gone? Was there anything fun?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just some random rogues in Fire Temple. And then there was Ino who had decided to cut some of her hair off. Eh, so much to tell. You don't wanna know."

"I think I've heard enough," Shikamaru shrugged. "Are Ino and Chouji on a mission, or something? I was planning on drop by them. I bought them some souvenirs too," he exclaimed. "I wonder what Ino would like with short hair, though."

"As far as I know they are free from any missions right now. Hey, maybe we could find them now. Wanna?"

"Yeah Sensei, sure."

It seemed that they weren't doing anything either. Ino was around the flower shop, looking as dandy as usual. Chouji was at his room, doing some papers from previous missions, something that he completely ignored when Shikamaru took him for lunch. And so the team gathered once again.

"O-kay, Ino let's be clear…" Shikamaru began, after taking a good bite of his roasted chicken. " _That_ is not short."

"What do you mean? I already cut a chunk off!"

"No, but I mean, that is still long," Shikamaru knit his brows. His dark eyes followed from the roots of her hair to the ends of her blonde, which lazily rest on her thigh. "When you say short, I thought like _short_ -short."

"Why, do you expect me to go bald?" Ino snickered, already brushing fingers between the strands of her hair. "I already felt naked than before. I can't lose more than this."

"No, I mean like Sakura's hair. That is a short one—you know what, nevermind. Suit yourself," Shikamaru gave up and sighed. "I guess this could work on your new look."

Ino watched as he took out a tiny box, fit just right at the palm of his hand. She frowned again. "Shikamaru, this is not an engagement ring, right?"

" _Of course not!_ Here, take a look. I hope ya' like it, though."

"Oh good then, you got me worried just a second ago." Ino chirped and opened the box. She shook.

Ino's reaction was positive, which was good. But not wanting to deal with her overwhelming was of showing gratitude, Shikamaru ignored whatever she said, and gave another bag of clothing to Chouji. Choji liked it. Good thing Chouji thanked him with much less force. Good thing that the t-shirt actually fit.

Team Ten spent quality time together, mostly to bombard Shikamaru with questions about his little vacation. Shikamaru found the question so troublesome, knowing he couldn't answer what he had in mind because Ino insisted of more detailed story. That led to Ino actually telling a story about her recent escort mission to Shukuba Town.

"…and then this client, this old man that I told you earlier, turned out to have an antique shop, managed by his daughter. Unlike him, she was so nice and kind, and talented as well. She was well-known jewellery crafter back in her town," she told them. "I saw her design and damn, she was a genius!"

"Uh-huh."

"Shikamaru, I am serious!" she beamed at the lack of his interest. "She had the best designs ever! Better than what Konoha has. Best I've seen so far."

"Yea, right."

"Shikamaru, can you please look at least more interested on my story, Shikamaru? Please."

"I'd love to but I don't like lying."

"Jerk!"

Shikamaru and Chouji laughed with each other, where Ino was just frowning and grunting all the way that Asuma couldn't laugh because she was glaring straight at him. Shikamaru finally calmed down. "Alright, I'm sorry Ino. I was rude."

"Yea you were!" Ino folded her arms rather harshly. But she began again. "Anyway, lemme continue my story…"

 _Aw man…_

…

"Shikamaru, did you find anything?"

"I found nothing," the boy called out from the isle next to him. "To be honest, Dad, I still don't know exactly what we are looking for."

"Names, Shika. Give me names!" Shikaku mentally face-palmed himself over the lack of interest from his son. "Shikamaru, you're not helping me at all. Would you please take it more seriously?"

"I am serious."

"No, you're not," Shikaku mumbled in defeat, his hands were busy tracing the yellow pages of an old book, his eyes busy scanning down the different shapes and sizes printed on the paper.

Shikamaru thought that, when they went home, his father would just forget about things and moved on with his life. But he was dead wrong. In fact it was getting worse.

Earlier, Shikaku asked, or rather ordered, Shikamaru to help him to solve the unbroken mystery of a bracelet with whatever symbol it was. Shikamaru insisted on not going, but since he had nothing else to do, he was pulled along eventually. And when Shikaku practically dragged his lazy son into the library, Shikamaru finally came up with a conclusion.

His father was obsessed—with a freakin' bracelet.

Never in million years would his father, nor himself, visited the library to look up for any information. Sure, library was the place of all things. They say, when in doubt, go to the library. But that never really worked out for Shikamaru. Eh, when in doubt, he just simply slept away the mind.

"Dad, are you really sure about this?" Shikamaru walked over to his father and sat down in front of him. "We've been here for almost two hours now. This is starting to lead us nowhere."

"No, no, no. We're getting somewhere, Shika."

"Yea, where?"

"Look," Shikaku took a deep breath and breathed all the air out. "I know you might thing that whatever we are doing right now is stupid and such a waste of time—"

"True story."

"—but I strongly believe that this bracelet really means something. This bracelet is dragging me, begging me to come. And I want to know where it will take me."

Shikamaru could have just snorted his way out of the library by now, but this confused old man was starting to lose himself. And from what Shikamaru had experienced before, when he lost himself into something, that something must have meant big deal.

"Alright, alright. But why don't we take a break, first? Get out of here, getting some fresh air, buying some snacks," Shikamaru finally offered a way out. "This library dust is suffocating your mind."

"Very well, maybe it is," Shikaku sighed and dropped whatever he was reading on to the table. "Okay, let's eat."

The two exited the library in no time.

"Shikaku-san?" came a deep voice just across them, before the man finally came to them. "What a pleasant surprise meeting you coming out of the library."

 _Did his just emphasize the word library?_ Shikamaru frowned.

"Ah, Hiashi-san, haha what a moment of surprise," Shikaku laughed and stood up to shake his hand. "Weird, isn't it to see me here?"

"Quite so," Hiashi nodded. "What were you doing, Shikaku-san?"

"I was looking for some information regarding my research on something," he said. "But apparently since I've rarely been to library myself, I gave up easily."

"What kind of research, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just a research of a new medicine and herbs, mostly for Akimichi Clan," he told him, lying for a little bit.

"I see," the Hyuuga man glanced at the table. "Well, Hyuuga clan actually keeps records of information possibly about anything. If you need help with anything, I can help."

"Of course! I am glad for the offer! Thank you, Hiashi-san."

Shikamaru then realized that today wasn't the last day he would accompany the old man to do whatever he wanted to do with the mystery.

What a drag.


	7. Strangers (Part 4)

_**Chapter 2: STRANGERS**_

 _ **Don't talk to a stranger, he says. But we all start as strangers. And that makes life seems so vulnerable.**_

* * *

 **Part 4**

Shikamaru was correct. His father seemed very persistent about whatever he believed in.

This time, Shikaku took a different approach. He finally gave up about the bracelet, since he couldn't find the symbol crafted on it where else. So, he asked a copy of migration database from demographic affair officer in Fire Country. It was one tough process to get some restricted data without any affirmation, and the officer was stubborn enough to make it harder. But being a ninja that he was; Shikaku used the status and finally got what he wanted. Such a ninja way. Whatever it was, he got the list of names. Surely the bracelet family would be recorded when they migrated from Hot Spring, to watch the festival. He'd like to think that way.

They also decided that Library did no justice at all to whatever they were looking for and too risky to be caught by someone, anyone. So they went to a small pavilion in the middle of Nara Forest instead.

Shikamaru thought that today would be a bit easier since he actually knew what he was supposed to do. It was simple, really, to look up the name and ID of the four strangers from the festival. But, not really. They were not aware that they didn't have enough information to begin with. The fact that neither of Shikamaru nor Shikaku knew what their family name was, and there were so many papers in front of them, was a disappointment for Shikamaru.

After some sorting, they finally found what they were hoping for.

Or so they thought.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes dad?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I just realized that this is not working."

"I told you."

"I just don't understand," his father's eyes heavily scanned down the list. "All of this papers and we still couldn't find them."

"Yeah, actually we do," Shikamaru lazily pointed out to the four people he found whose names were Kaito. "A 62 year old man. 45 year old man. 5 year old baby boy. Oh, not to forget the one that is 18 years old, but is a woman."

Shikaku inwardly grunted at his son's attempt to belittle him. "Shut up, I am thinking."

"Yeah? More like hallucinating," Shikamaru sneered, slowly lifting himself up to stretch. "Or dreaming – ehe, dreaming about Himari perhaps—ow!" Shikamaru rubbed the spot where his father had threw a thumb-size pebble from the dirt to his head. But he could only smirk. "All of this to meet the woman of your dream. I have to admit she is young and pretty, but she is betrothed. And you are married."

Shikaku sighed and threw away the papers on his hand into the mounted pile in the middle of the wooden floor. He took out a cigarette out of its pack and clamped his lips on it. "I don't care. Whatever you say."

"But it's alright Dad. You can move on from her. You are a strong man," Shikamaru sympathetically preached. "Pretty name, Himari is. Sunflower. But it's just a name like anybody's name. The names don't matter anymore. Names are easily faked. You can just randomly name yourself and be done with it. Like; I can be Naruto at the moment—what's up dattebayo!"

Shikaku snorted. "You could never be Naruto."

"I am aware of that. I am Shikamaru. But my name can be Naruto," Shikamaru leaned against one of the corner post and sighed. "And because Himari and her gangs, I am a talker now."

Shikamaru grabbed an apple and went outside the small structure. He began a whistle and a deer appear from the shadows of trees. He whistle more and it slowly walked up to him, eyes round and big, looking for that apple. He decided to be a little tricky by placing the apple on top on his head. Soon enough, the mighty deer began sniffing his face, tickling Shikamaru, until it finally reached the apple. But, before it could eat it, a sound of an adult yelp broke off, startling both Shikamaru and the deer. The deer immediately ran back into the forest. Shikamaru turned round to see his father was already pacing around the gazebo. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I am Shikaku but my name can be Naruto. Names don't matter."

"Dad, don't go crazy like I already did."

"Names don't matter so they faked it. That's it! They faked it, Shikamaru!" Shikaku exclaimed loudly.

"I was just bluffing," Shikamaru muttered. "It makes more sense, though. But how are you so sure they fake it?"

"The migration process is all through with ID licenses. They weren't on the list so they must have fake their names. And their faces… Fucking kidding me, their faces weren't on the list! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Maybe because you are thinking of Himari too much that you starting to forget what she actually looks like," Shikamaru shrugged, now already back inside, sitting with his father. "So, they weren't on the list at all? They were not from Hot Springs?"

"I believe they have been lying to us."

"Well, yeah. But why would they lie?"

"Well, we lied about policeman stuff. And they lied about Hot Springs, or maybe they lied about everything. You're a smart man, Shikamaru. Say, why you think they lied to us?"

Shikamaru began to see a clear pattern over what was going on. A group of family, said to be from Hot Springs but no evidence proving they were from there. A group of people. They lied.

"Because they are criminals!"

"I was going to say that they were hiding something, but now that you mentioned it, what makes you think they are bad guys?"

"Uh, usually when someone's hiding something that means they are planning, and it usually ends up killing, stealing, or destroying stuff, like criminals"

"It can be true. They might me up to something," Shikaku told him. "Did you remember my conversation with Himari, when I told her of who I was?"

"Of course not. I hardly remember everything you say to me."

Shikaku couldn't help to be disappointed. "Anyway, I was the first to say that I was police officer. I guess it gave her a chance to make things up on an instant. So they could be bad guys. It was normal for an crime organization to have some sort of similar symbolism attached to them, like a—"

"A bracelet! I see your point," Shikamaru nodded, finally getting a reasonable view about the mysterious family. "We know who they are now."

"I told you we are getting somewhere, son!" Shikaku smiled and patted his son's head. "Never underestimate the old man, Shikamaru."

"Pfft, stop with my hair!" Shikamaru shook his head. Shikaku let go, and fell his hand to his shoulder instead. "Maybe if you stop daydreaming about Himari, we could get this information sooner."

"This is not about her. This is about her and her family."

"Her family or not, you are thinking of her anyway." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

…

"So Dad, we now know that there are criminals. Right here in Fire Country. Shouldn't we do something about them?"

"First of all we are not sure about that. It is only a hypothesis," Shikaku warned him. "Also I'd like to do a little more research about them. I want to know what exactly their motive in here."

"What are you going to do now? Even with all of this we still don't have much. The fact that their stories were bunch of lies as well didn't really helping."

"Yeah you are right. This is the moment where I am taking your advice."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to summon someone to help us see the truth. I believe with all the things they said to us, some of the things might be true, or might be a hint of knowing who they really were."

"Oh, okay, and how are we going to do determine that? And who exactly you are calling?"

"You just wait and see."

Shikamaru frowned at the lack of explanation on what they were going to do.

When they found out about the lies that the family kept yesterday, Shikamaru thought that his father would skip few days of the topic and rest. But as usual, the old man didn't know when and how to stop. Instead he was going to dig deeper, and taking Shikamaru down with him, as always.

Even so, Shikamaru actually felt a little bit excited now. Not many times Shikamaru could help his father with his S rank missions in tracking or solving problem, like this one. And now his father gladly dragged him along as first resort. Sure, at first he was totally against his father about the bracelets. It was a total rubbish and time wasting. But after having something new to solve, he was started to get into it.

His thoughts were abruptly cut when a puff of smoke coming from behind him. He noticed two figures standing at a glimpse. One was taller than the other, but both had identical shadows.

"Shikaku-chan, Shikamaru! Tell me what exactly are we going to do here?" Inoichi asked casually "You said it will be dangerous to do, and I can wait to do it!"

"Hey Shikamaru-kun!" Ino piped in from behind her father.

"Dad, why I haven't been told anything?"

"I am going to right now," Shikaku sighed, scratching his stubble lightly. "Alright folks, thank you for coming today. As I told you last night, this is rather sudden and a bit complicated as well. But I believe I made the right choices. Now, Inoichi, you are aware of what we're going to do right?"

"I will manipulate your mind, yes. I can wait. But care to elaborate again?" The blonde man nodded eagerly.

"Double mind transfer technique. I have a piece of information that I'd like for you, Inoichi, to validate. It has been bothering me quite a bit."

"And what exactly is it that I'm going to see?"

"I would be talking to people and I want you to get inside their minds too. Simply, I want to know if they were lying or not. That it. Can you do it, Inoichi?"

"Of course!"

"Great! Let's do it—you two, please sit close."

Shikamaru's face fell. Not because his father didn't confirm about anything at the first place, but because he didn't do anything at this procedures they were about to do.

Shikamaru watched as both fathers got comfortable positions. Slowly Inochi started to make several hand-seal before placing his hand on Shikaku's head. They slowly closed their eyes, beginning their procedure.

"How is this working? I still don't get it," Shikamaru suddenly wondered. "Do you know, Ino?"

"Yamanaka is obviously capable with mind transfer jutsu. What my dad is doing, called double mind transfer technique is to manipulate both of our dad's minds. That way my dad could transfer his own body into your dad's mind, so then he could transfer his mind to the third party that your father was talking to."

"I didn't know your family could do that. Can you do it?"

"I chose not to. It takes a lot of chakra. And a lot of risk that follows. My dad told me a story that our great uncle had failed this technique and both his mind and the minds that he was connected to were damaged."

"Ouch, that'd be bad."

"Obviously. But Shikamaru, you are not taking part in it?" Ino took the turn to ask.

"I don't even know what my father was going to do until the moment when he explained to all of us. If I had known before going, I wouldn't have gone with him," Shikamaru shrugged. "And you?"

"Oh, no. We were already together when your dad wanted to talk to him and I asked if I could come. So I just sort of tag along. A bit quiet at the shop today," Ino beamed. "So what's this about? The information your father has?"

"Man, you have no idea how we ended up doing this," Shikamaru shook his head, his eyes still locked to the two ninjas in front of him. "It's a long story."

"We have some time. That process will be long to wait anyway. Let's hear it."

"Hm, where do I start? During our trip to Keishi, my father and I came across this woman and her family. Father had a feeling that they were hiding something. And actually they did. We found out that they lied about their names and where they came from. And now he is eager to solve that."

"How did you meet them?"

"The Kite Festival that I told you. We met the woman there. We met the family about few days after, during dinner. We were talking and dad noticed this family wore this suspicious bracelets," he recalled "After arriving in Konoha, we began investigating the bracelets, looking for its origin or information, but we didn't find anything. Then we looked up their names and they weren't registered either. My dad decided that these groups were hiding something."

"Huh, you actually have a lot to talk about yet you never said a thing?" Ino stressed. "So, who are these people?"

"Dunno yet, but we think they might be a group of bandits or criminals."

"And you guys didn't tell us about any of this."

"Yeah, my father wanted this to be a secret. The only one that knows about is are four of us."

"But if they are really criminals, shouldn't the tracking teams be informed? Or do something? They could be a threat to Konoha, don't you think?"

"That's what I said to him. But he insisted to keep this a secret until he knows them for sure," Shikamaru sighed. "But it make sense since the Shinobi has been working really hard these days."

"Agreed. I overheard Asuma and Kakashi had a brief talk about Akatsuki the other day. Ever since their invasion to Sunagakure, Lady Tsunade was very concerned. Rumors said that they are starting to hunt down tailed beasts.

"They have a mission, now?"

"Big mission I must say. And big chance that Konoha would be next… er, you know what I mean. Sakura told me about what she and her teams gone through and it's just so sad to hear."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. Yes he had heard about Gaara died, and he lived again, only to have someone else died. The fact that it happened was unsettling, knowing very well that it could happen all over again.

The world was messed up lately.

Soon, the formation broke off as the process was finished. Immediately after Inoichi's hand disconnected from Shikaku's mind, he collapsed. Shikamaru and Ino quickly rushed to his side.

"Dad, you okay?" Ino said, taking out a small vial contained a clear water. Shikamaru could tell very well it was one of those remedy for Yamanaka Clan. "Dad here, drink this."

"Thank you, sweetie," Inoichi smiled and finished the bottle quickly, "Phew, that took longer than I expect, Shikaku."

"Are you sure you okay?" Shikaku asked. When the older Yamanaka had regained his composure, he nodded to him. "You've seen what I saw. What do you think?"

"Uh, huh. You are correct, Shikaku-chan. I sensed their consciousness what they talk, they lied a lot of things. Almost everything, actually. Although I did find several things to be natural," Inoichi expressed. "At the beginning when she explained her hometown was quiet convincing. Surely she had some tragedy in the past that relates to ambush and leaving."

"I see," Shikaku nodded. "Anything else?"

"About the truth, not really. But Actually, Shika. I am not sure how to say. It was true that they were regular people, but I found something odd about Tetsui's state of mind. When I entered his, I felt, well… damp. Not a normal feeling when entering a person's mind. But this one is certainly something."

"What exactly do you feel when you're entering someone's mind, Ino?" Shikamaru leaned in slightly to Ino.

"We feel what the person's personality. Like, if I enter Chouji's mind I'll feel hungry all the time due to his eating behavior to gain chakra. Or if I enter yours, I'll definitely feel lazy all the time, no offense. It depends on the person's trait and habit."

"Yeah whatever. But damp, what does supposed to mean, Inoichi-ojisan?"

"Damp usually means water. Since I don't know the boy really well, I could say that he might be a fisherman, or live in wet area. His tanned skin could be a hint."

"I see. I have an idea about that. Himari did say that she was born in Water Country and then left after the incident took place. And since the incident could be true, I can now assume that this group is originally from Water Country." Shikaku slowly came up with a new conclusion for the day. "Now that you've already seen what I've been doing. I want you to keep this to yourself. This is a classified information until I said otherwise. Inoichi, you understand, right?"

"Heard, heard, heard – but now that I already know, I want to help as well!" Inoichi exclaimed. Shikamaru could hear a faint sigh coming out form the blonde girl. "What you doing is mysterious. Believe me I like solving puzzles."

"Yeah of course. But promise me you won't tell anyone else. You too Ino."

"So what are we going to do next? With this piece of information." Inoichi urged, very much eager to join the adventure.

"Hmm, Water Country, right? I'd say we look for information regarding that particular area," Shikaku suggested. "I know where we are heading."

Hearing that, Shikamaru frowned. "Dad, you don't think to actually go to Water Country, right?"

"Ehe, n-no, I wouldn't do that. Too much time to take," Shikaku assured. "But I have an idea of what we are going to go."

Shikamaru could only hope it wasn't a library.

* * *

"Hiashi-san, thank you for having us here," Shikaku called the man. "I really appreciate the help."

"I am glad to help," he said with the tone that could never match what he said. "Although I am quite surprise to see that you've brought some unfitting accompany."

"What do you mean by unfitting, Hiashi-san?"

If eyes could kill, Hiashi's eyes would have done a good job of it on Shikaku. He glared at him and then to the three teenagers behind him who flinched every one or two seconds. "You mentioned that your purpose to use my library is for a classified research. I would have thought you would bring people with more experience."

"Eh, well, it seems like it but they've been helping me for a while. I trust them as much as you trust me to come here," Shikaku shrugged. "Although I would appreciate if you could not question my personal choice on how I handle things."

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji only watched the whole uncomforting interaction in pure horror.

"Shikamaru, when you said library, I would never thought Hyuuga's Library," Ino whispered once they were entering the house. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"My dad didn't tell me anything either."

"If only I knew we are going here, I wouldn't have asked," Chouji frowned. "Didn't you hear? They won't let me bring any candies inside their library. It's nerve-wracking, Shikamaru."

"Well I am sorry. But I didn't know either. My dad just took me to wherever he pleases to go without my approval." Shikamaru grunted silently.

During dinner, Ino had told Chouji about her plan to go to the library, which he immediately questioned. In the end she told him about every detail of what she was to do, much to Shikamaru's dismay. It somehow slipped off her rambling and she did a poor job covering it. Being the Chouji that he was, he didn't press anything on Shikamaru about the said issue, but asked if he could join them to look for the mystery. Reluctantly Shikaku agreed to inform the Akimichi boy to go to the library – which he never told anyone that it was not the public library – as long as he could keep his mouth shut, which was something he did fairly better than Ino.

Funny that Inoichi was so excited about this secret mission he was part of, yet he couldn't come with them.

Once they were excused by the one of the servants, Shikaku turned to the young teens who demanded some explanation. "Err, well… I forgot to tell you that we are going to Hyuuga's Library."

"A bit too late for that, don't you think, ojisan," Ino scoffed loudly. "Why are we here? Why not the public library?"

"I came to the library but they didn't have the records I am looking for. Hyuuga Clan have them, but Hiashi doesn't allow me to borrow 'em. So yeah, we ended up here," Shikaku explained, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry kids."

"You should have said anything at first," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Slowly he turned to the shelves around him. "So what books are we looking for, dad?"

"Not really books. It's, um… lists of criminal organizations around the world."

"Oh. That sounds something illegal to have." Chouji blinked.

"Shouldn't that be something that the police should keep?" Shikamaru asked. "Why didn't we ask the police then?"

"I believe they would question my motive and ended up telling it to Hokage. Besides, Hyuuga has one. It'll only to make things easier – anyway let's look at them, shall we!"

Hyuuga Mansion was huge, no surprise there. It was also no surprise to see how big the library. Technically it was smaller than the common library they know, but for a personal property, it was a bit much. Other than books of many things in the world, Hyuuga held several important copied of paper scrolls and records as well, like one of those illegal organizations for example. All of them were copies, exclusively written for Hyuuga Clan to own – too much for Shikamaru's liking. But then again, he never liked library anyway.

After Shikaku retrieved the records from one of the sections, they began their search. The easiest thing to do related to the practice he and Inoichi conducted yesterday was to focus on the Water Country area, since it was the most sensible. Shikamaru thought it would be a quick search, but that was until they remembered they didn't know the name of crime group they were looking for. Or yet if it had any names regardless. Thankfully the list was as perfect as they could hope for, complete with the list of names and face recognition.

A quick practice done by Ino to let herself and Chouji saw Shikamaru's mind, to see the face of the persons they were looking for. But even with the helpful detail of name and looks, it was a list of hundreds of pages. That meant hundreds of minutes to spend on.

"I still don't understand why Hyuuga Clan has this list," Chouji asked suddenly as he flipped the pages. "I still don't understand why someone wants to rewrite a whole thing."

"They are the Noble Hyuuga. They get what they want, apparently." The blonde girl sneered.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that out loud." Shikamaru warned her, afraid of being heard by any Hyuuga people passing the room.

"I don't see anyone around."

"They don't need to be around to see and hear things, remember?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes on her. "Just shut up and read."

Ino pressed her lips and her thoughts to herself and went on to read the pages. She glanced to several identities and pictures, before flipped the page to study another identities and pictures.

 **Clan name, none**

 **Given name, Usatchi**

 **Age, 10**

 **Profile,**

Ino glanced at the picture again. A young boy of ten, according to the data. Round face, big blue eyes, slightly darker skin, an innocent smile. She couldn't help but frown. He was so unfortunate to join a group of criminal at such a young age. She slowly traced her finger on the boy's face and his hair. Funny, he had violet hair. So vibrant, so weird. _Black hair fits you better._

Ino smiled… but then her smile started to fall.

"Shikaku-ojisan?"

"You found something, Ino?"

"Uh, just to make sure. When did the Hyuuga get this list?"

"These are old ones. Probably about nine or eight years ago. Why you ask?"

Ino studied the picture again, slightly covering the purple hair with two of her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to recall the faces she saw in the dining through Shikamaru's mind, focusing on a black haired guy sitting next to Shikamaru.

"I FOUND HIM!"

Shikamaru had been watching Ino since she asked. He watched her face, her fingers, her closing eyes, her movements all the time. That didn't stop him from flinching in surprise when the girl let out a shriek. He took a couple of seconds to gain himself, before moving to sit next to her. Shikaku and Chouji followed soon.

"Usatchi! This one… let say they recorded this eight years ago, that kid would be eighteen now," Ino explained, giving the papers for others to read. "The hair is different, for sure. Other than that, the features resembles the young man who was wearing so many bracelets – the one that you don't like, Shikamaru."

"Tetsui," Shikamaru said as he looked over the page himself. "It does look like him, a lot. Dad?" Shikamaru turned to Shikaku who was already rummaging the list he was holding. "Dad, be careful with that! You don't want to rip it off, do you?"

Shikaku ignored him completely, his eyes and fingers moved along the scribbles and pictures. Soon after he stopped.

"And we have found Kaito." Shikaku sighed, tapping his finger to an identity.

Shikamaru studied the boy, Kaito – Marogito, was his name. He was nine years old on the list. Unlike Usatchi, Marogito didn't have any changes or alteration on the looks. It was definitely a match.

"They are part of an organization led by a man named Gionn," Chouji said, while reading the paper of explanation. "Gionn is a head-chief of Nagata Village in Koji Island, a small island in Water Country. Apart from leading the village, Gionn owned several trading and transport business across the country – it appears that Gionn secretly ran a surveillance and protection services without Water Daimyo's permission," Chouji continued. "That, and the people for the job were mainly criminals on the run. Gionn was considered guilty for helping them to get away, so the business was equally illegal – oh!"

"What is it, Chouji? Do read some more." Shikaku ordered.

"There's a written update," he said flipping to the next page. "It said that five years ago Koji Island was destroyed after a sudden tsunami in Water Country. According to Water Daimyo, there were no found survivors on the remaining of the island. From that on, Nagata Villagers, included Gionn and his men were pronounced dead."

Wait, what?

"A tsunami?" Chouji asked when no one was quiet. "I've never heard of tsunami happening before. Do you?"

"Wait, so these people are supposed to be dead?" Ino deadpanned. "But the two of you talked to them like a week ago. How?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Himari said their village was attacked. But the papers said it was a tsunami. The next thing he knew her _brothers_ were dead, pronounced by the Daimyo. Shikamaru mentally cried. There was no way they are dead when he just saw them, having lunch together. Or was that another lying scheme they pulled off? Which one lied and which one to believe? He furrowed his eyebrows was unsure on what to do next. He looked up to the older man, waiting for him to say something. "Dad?"

"I am aware of this natural disaster. But I didn't realize they were survivors," Shikaku spoke quietly, his eyes briefly closed. But Shikamaru heard him. Then he turned to the three young people looked just as confused.

But before he say something to them, the library door was opened. A Hyuuga servant came in. "Nara-san, my apology, but I need to speak with you. Urgent." Shikaku nodded and excused himself out, much to the trio's dismay.

The trio were baffled when they learned that Shikaku was summoned by Lady Tsunade for an emergency situation. They were even more baffled when he ordered the three of them to break off and just go home, and to continue this search after he was finished with his mission.

Shikamaru watched as his father walked out from the library and off to wherever he needed.

"Well… cliffhanger!" Ino complained and flopped her head on the table lazily. "Do you know what you father wanted us to know, Shikamaru?"

"I don't know, but obviously something involved with the corpses we've been looking for," he trailed off. "And then I just realized that we only found two of the four people we are looking for."

It wasn't until he said that, Ino had completely forgot the two partners that was the reason behind the whole suspicious. Ino took a moment to read the pages all over again, but Himari and Kenhi resemblances were nowhere to be found.

"Well, I guess we could continue this another day, Ino sighed. "But Shikamaru, are you positive they were alive?"

"You mean I was talking to zombies the whole time, you say?"

"N-no, I mean… they are dead to the world, Shikamaru. Anyway, we should go home," Ino finally offered. "Why don't we eat? It's lunch hour and I am hungry."

"Me too," Shikamaru let out an equally heavy sighed as he stretched his body, craning his neck. "I am surprised you haven't been complaining, Chouji."

"I am hungry too," Chouji said while reading the paper again. "It's just… Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about Kuroichi Clan?"

* * *

 **Hello readers, thanks for reading this far. I'm trying to take this story to the next level. If you have anything in mind, please feel free to say it in reviews and dms. Dont worry, I wont bite~**

 **Thank's for reading :)**


	8. Strangers (Part 5)

_**Chapter 2: STRANGERS**_

 _ **Don't talk to a stranger, he says. But we all start as strangers. And that makes life seems so vulnerable.**_

* * *

Part 5

"A what?"

"Kuroichi Clan. It is written here, under the real article," Chouji handed him the paper. "I've never heard of it but apparently it was important because the writer added the words themselves. They even marked them."

Shikamaru read the paper and realized what Chouji meant by added words. Under the whole text, there was a scribbling in red ink, screaming to be seen.

"Kuroichi? As in black blood clan?" Ino trailed. "Never heard of 'em. Have you heard about this clan, Shika?"

"No." Shikamaru shrugged but his eyes still lingered on the words.

Silence filled in the room only because the trio had left the library. They decided to take a good break and grabbed a quick lunch in town. Ramen would do and that was where they were heading. None of them spoke, they just ate quietly, and contemplating on several things all at once.

Shikamaru played his chopstick along the gravy noodle in front of him, stirring it aimlessly. "They can't be dead," he spoke nonchalantly. "I talked and listened, sitting next to them. I even shook their hands. They felt real, and alive, and well."

"They could have escaped the tsunami before it happened. Maybe the search and rescue team couldn't find them and assumed the worst." Ino exclaimed.

"They didn't do a good job finding them, then."

"Perhaps Usatchi and Marogito wanted to start a new life. They were after all lost boys living and working with criminals for too long."

"By lying? A new life full lies?" Shikamaru scoffed. "Or by following Himari's lies? Where are these other two anyway in times like this? Are they supposed to be dead as well?"

"Shikamaru, chill out."

Shikamaru sighed, annoyed and dizzy. What once was a suspicious of a person had turned out to be something much more complicated, full of unsolved mystery. He glanced at his bowl on the table and suddenly losing any appetite, already full with so many notion going over his head. "I am not hungry. Chou, you can finish mine."

Shikamaru decided to investigate, regardless what the old man said. The old man wasn't here with them. Reluctantly Chouji and Ino followed his instinct, even if it meant for all of them to go back to the Hyuuga Mansion. Of course, Hyuuga Hiashi was not pleased when he saw the three brats returned to his property but he let them nonetheless.

Whatever his father wanted to share, it must have been important. But he wasn't there and at this point Shikamaru didn't even know what to look for anymore. He just read and read and read until his eyes watered and his neck felt numb. But even with so many readings, he just couldn't seem to figure out.

"Was there really a tsunami? I've never heard of a tsunami happening wherever. I've heard of thunderstorms often struck Water Country. But a tsunami. No," Ino sighed, unenthusiastically lingered on some papers in front of her. "And it was, what? Five years ago? It wasn't that long time ago – Shikamaru, where are you going?"

"I am going to ask Hiashi-sama about this." Shikamaru was already bolted to the door.

"I thought no one can know about this, Shika?" Ino abruptly questioned.

"I don't care. We're stuck."

"And what exactly are you going to ask?" Ino questioned.

"I dunno. Something. Anything. This case doesn't make any sense at all. I need to find out more the detail about this."

Ino and Chouji shared a couple of glances after Shikamaru disappeared behind the doors. But not five minutes later, he returned. The red hair boy raised his eyebrow. "So how's the talk with the nobleman?"

"Barely met him. But he'll come around, though." Shikamaru shrugged and sat down on his previous seat across her.

"He's actually taking a time to come here?" Ino scrunched her face. "That's unexpected – by the way, what is it to explain? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't talk to him straight away. I talked to one of his servants. I said I need an information regarding one of the documents he has. The servant would inform him and he'll come at his will."

"At his will? That sounds so –"

The door creaked opened and Ino shut up immediately. There he was, Hyuuga Hiashi, the head-clan of the Noble Clan of Hyuuga. Looked tight and clean, and intimidating, like a Hyuuga supposed to be. But he wasn't alone. Another Hyuuga followed closely behind him. Younger, but just as intimidating.

"I heard you are looking for me, Shikamaru? What is it that you need?"

"I-I was hoping if you can explain something to us. Er, about the crime organization records that my father borrows," Shikamaru stammered slightly, handed over the papers to him. "Without my father, we are a bit confused."

"Obviously," Hiashi's glare and sharp words were enough to let them know they were never welcomed. "What exactly do you want to ask about?"

"Oh, yeah… So, sir, we've been reading about the criminal group, Gionn's Group, and their death," Shikamaru told him honestly what he felt. "But during a travel to Keishi City, my father and I had a conversation with the victims, who we just found out about."

"I see," Hiashi nodded. "I've heard from Shikaku that you are doing some research of finding the identity of a certain group of people, but that's about it. Are they the ones you are looking for?"

"Yes, sir. We met this two guys, who are part of the pronounced death. If the records are correct then we wouldn't have been able to talk to them."

"Are you telling me this records are fake? This ones that I wrote myself?" Hiashi spat calmly but nothing calm on his tone. Shikamaru gulped in horror _._ "Is that it?"

"No, no, sir. I mean nothing like that," the young man stammered. "What I tried to say is if you could share some information about this incident. We would like to hear more about it."

Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment before whispering to the young Hyuuga not far behind him. Neji bowed and disappeared between the shelves, but later returned with a bundle of papers. Hiashi gestured the papers to be handed over to the three young ninja in front of him.

"The tsunami was probably the worst tragedy ever happened to Water Country. So many losses, destructions, casualty. It managed to sink a whole island, Koji Island as mentioned there – did you know that at the time, Koji Island was one huge spring of finance and resources for Water Country. Gionn's business took a good part of the country's wealth. When the island took a hit, the country crumbled with it," Hiashi began. "I remembered seeing torn lifeless bodies lied around, or being thrown away by the sea. Over three hundred corpses we found. Ironically, they were being thrown back into the ocean, as part of their death ceremony."

"You were there, Hiashi-sama?" Chouji suddenly asked.

"Yes. I was part of Konoha Search and Rescue summoned to aid the island," Hiashi told her. "Although we weren't quiet useful. At first, The Water Country Governments and Mizukage declined our help, any help actually. In the end we only helped with the funeral and some minor reconstructions."

"Do you know why they rejected that, sir?"

"Water Country might be big in number of population and resources, but it wasn't the most prosper. A source said it had something to do with sacred tradition and meaning of the Tsunami itself and no one other that the native people only to be involved. Some said they did that because of an embarrassment to the world, being poor and destroyed," Hiashi stated. "Either way their pride drowned them. They didn't even publish the news to the public. Perhaps that was why the younger generation never heard of the tsunami from the first place. As I said, the event caught them of guard and they suffered from it the most."

Shikamaru nodded, processing more detailed information in his head. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Don't you think it is possible to have survivors?"

"Kirigakure Tracking Team said none was found. But it doesn't reduce the possibility of this guys you met have survived," Hiashi spoke. "My theory tells me, perhaps they were somewhere else when it happened."

The young Nara boy gazed to his teammates, a glimpse of agreement shared with them. Shikamaru nodded as he made final disclosure about the whole mystery.

"What are you thinking of, Shikamaru?" Hiashi who was staring intensively asked.

"I-I guess these people are indeed survivors," he said. "May I ask about you opinion, Hiashi-sama?"

"What do you want to ask?"

"This survivors have decided to live a new life. Yet, when we talked to them, they lied to us about their backgrounds even their names as well. Why would they lie about something when they have moved on?"

"It could be as simple as trauma, not wanting to relive that horrible moment when you they lost everything they had. Or shame, when they are the only ones lived and decided to kill them and become someone else," Hiashi said. "It happens often, when you have moved on but you simply can't forget."

"But their lies doesn't make sense, to be quite honest."

"Lies never make sense when spotted," Hiashi stated. "Now, is there anything else that you need from me?"

"I am sorry, Hiashi-sama," Ino suddenly interrupted before Shikamaru could thank him. "Can you tell us about this Kuroichi Clan? Because I think that has something to do with Gionn's Group. We spotted the words under the articles. Right here," Ino gestured to the red marking. "We were just wondering."

"Now that you mentioned it. I was actually conducting a research about them about a couple of years ago. Hence I added the words myself," Hiashi admitted. "Unfortunately I couldn't find any facts to come after them."

"What kind of research if I may ask?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Do you even know who they are at the first place?"

The three ninjas shook their heads, as Hiashi predicted. Hiashi then asked Neji to fetch something again. While waiting, he spoke "Kuroichi Clan, is one of the ancient family to have lived in the world, praised and feared, all at once. Legend said Kuroichi men and women inherited their powers from a spiritual being. That said, they contained a power beyond the capability of human, to the point of considering themselves as gods and goddesses."

Hiashi paused to scan the three young nin, who was apparently waiting for him to continue. He pursed his lips and went on "Legends also said that the Clan had vanished from the world as quick as it was born. In just one day the Clan disappeared without a trace, and now forgotten for over a decade now. Who knows what happened to them. And that was what I've been doing for my research. I tried to locate them, to figure out where they were, but I got lost in the way."

"But what does it exactly supposed to do with Gionn? And this incident, sir?" Shikamaru asked.

"Source has it that the remaining of Kuroichi descendants lived in a remote island in Koji Island, living under the roof that Gionn himself provided. That could be true, connecting to the ancient Clan itself actually lived in a village Yamigakure, who people believed to be somewhere around the Water Country Region." Hiashi told them.

So you're saying this Kuroichi Clan could be the victims of the tsunami as well, Hiashi-sama?" Ino asked.

Hiashi nodded and took a time to watch the three ninja's reaction. Just happened Neji arrived again with an old looking book, covered in black velvet with some golden ornaments that slowly rusting. Calmly he handed over the file to Shikamaru as Hiashi spoke. "I am afraid I have to leave for a couple of moments. All the common knowledge of the clan is written there. Neji would be here to help you out if you need anything."

As the Head Clan left the library Shikamaru began opening the file and spread out the papers on the table, unsure where to begin to read.

…

"According to ancient theory and practices, there are two different worlds in this universe. The Living Realm, where we are now, and the Spirit Realm, where the unseen are living.

The Sprit Realm acts as a guidance of the Living itself, with so many spirits control and maintain the existence of the universe. Everything in this earth has a spirit – Tui who controls the Moon. La, the Spirit of the Sea, and so on. Very little number of people could make contact with these spirit. Logically, no one could. A story said that there was a monk who had the ability to transfer his soul to the Spirit Realm, the chosen one to communicate to these spirits directly.

It is said that this monk had come across a spirit, known as Great Might of Kamasosso. Now, a spirit can appear with numerous of forms. Becoming a human, is one of them. Kamasosso created her female figurine while encountering the Monk. The two creatures grew fond of each other. From that bond came love. And from that love, they created a child, half-human, half-something strong. The child grew up humble as a man but powerful as a spirit. One very obvious trait is the black blood that hold the power runs in his vein. From there, a generation was born, that is known as Kuroichi Clan, the Black Blood.

Over the years Kuroichi Clan live prosperously as the spirit in the middle of human. However, they were a descendant powerful spirit after all and humans are so greedy, bad intentions started to lure the evil within. Some wanted the power for themselves, some started to kill. That made Kuroichi Clan an easy target. But apparently it only gave strength to the clan. They began learning how to control their power, bonding with their blood magic. They started to find a way to make the use of their ability to protect themselves from any harm. At first.

But Kuroichi Clan were also half-human, they became just as evil. Strong blood only made them dangerous, to the point of immortality. Because of that, Kuroichi Clan started to fall behind. The people no longer see Kuroichi Clan as the unique gifted family from the other side of the world, they are seen now as a threat to the society. Thus, exile. The story said that Kuroichi Clan built their own village and civilization, not wanting to deal with the harsh of the real world. They formed a society of their own, living under the black dome they created to keep the Kuroichi unharmed, but mostly to keep the outside world safe – the name of the village is Yamigakure, Village Hidden in the Darkness."

"Well that was just sad," Ino had finished reading the paragraph, she sighed. "A family born from love ended up being feared. Very tragic."

"Is there anything mentioned about their extinction?" Chouji asked, looking through the book himself. "Hiashi-sama said they are gone for a decade."

"That records were written long before the Kuroichi Clan vanished," Neji's low toneless voice caught the three ninjas off guard, obviously forgotten him already. "I believe it this was made around forty to fifty years ago."

"Hmm, the papers itself doesn't look very old." Ino commented.

"That's because we take good care of our properties and I suggest you'd do the same."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the young Hyuuga and sure enough he glared back at her causing her to flinch slightly. She shrugged and went on to flip several more pages. While Ino and Chouji kept going with the reading, Shikamaru felt his eyes started to feel numb to the lack of vision other than scribbling ink. Instead he took a close inspection to a several detachable bundle of papers at the back of the book.

The first thing he noticed were pages of drawings, what looked like a group of Kuroichi Family. They all looked so similar with the same pale skin and pitch black hair, and the same think black coats. The middle one, a tall broad man wore a coat slightly more ornamented. It could be their Head Clan. As he flipped the papers he saw many more drawings, each characterizing the detail of the clan; the people, the place they lived, their ability and other significance.

"Have you heard of Kuroichi Clan before, Neji?" Shikamaru heard Chouji asked and he glanced at Neji.

"When I was younger I tend to read some historical books alone. I found that book one day and my father read it for me," Neji told them. "What are you two doing exactly? With all the secrets information that you have?"

"I can't even answer myself. You can ask my father 'bout that," Shikamaru snorted, suddenly being reminded that the person behind their action now were still missing for mission. "But I told you we are looking for a group of suspicious people."

"The survivors, right?"

Shikamaru nodded and went back to the drawings on his hand. At the first couple of glance it was a blur. But then Shikamaru saw it. A white mark drawn on the back of someone's black. It was white on black instead of black on wood but but was it definitely similar to the ones his father had been searching for days. As quick as a blink; the wooden bracelets were long forgotten, yet they found a way back into the view. That damned bracelets.

His eyes were widened when he flipped to the next page and saw the symbol, drawn bigger and clearer, more detail was put into it. Yep, it was definitely the ones they had been looking for. Shikamaru read a note under the drawings.

 **Markings of the Great Beastly Bat Kamasosso, significantly used in family sacred ceremonies and symbol of the notable clan.**

That confirmed everything. Shikamaru nodded calmly when train of thought crashing into his mind. Himari or Kenhi, or both, might be working for the Clan. Or might be the clan themselves. He couldn't exactly sure if they had the black blood that Kuroichi had. But the reason for them to lie matched perfectly to the story. Well, their bracelet matched the clan's symbol.

And with that, his father's mystery woman was slowly revealed.

* * *

On a peaceful night, a young lady sat behind the table, alone, quietly reading a book rested on the table. Occasionally, moving her hand to spoon a warm soup. She was reading a novel, one of the best-selling novel in the world.

A story of a sassy rich woman who met a humble fisherman in the land they called paradise. They found a way to get attached to one another, despite having different background and mind-set. They laughed, they cried, they made love, forgetting the demanding reality. The novel was full of adventure, drama gig, and a lot of romantic love life. A sappy plot, Thao criticized. But she read it anyway. It was a good distraction.

Three days ago, Otsuro was awake and healthy. That meant, Her Might was completely bonded to his little mind, bound into his soul. Her Might was living inside him now. It took Otsuro a while to get used of the drastic changes. His body, in general. His senses. Uncle Tamashi finally explained that his yellow eyes were blind, and the ticking noise of echolocation was his way to see things. And the fangs… funny, Otsuro found his little fangs oddly entertaining. Often times he would cut his tongue or fingers, in order to feel them.

Otsuro began to hear Her voice inside his head more frequent, and not in dreams he usually had. He always said She was being nice to him, teaching him about Her power and what himself was actually capable of. Otsuro told Thao one day that She could teach him to turn into a bat and fly away. But he couldn't do that yet, She told him; he still needed a time to learn about himself.

Although Otsuro was somewhat manageable of coping with the new condition that he was in, Thao on the other hand, didn't know to handle it. Every time Otsuro would tell her on and on how he progressed and she just nodded quietly, forcing a smile. She always against the idea of bonding Her power in him. But after some talks, she had no choice. She agreed, only so that the rest of her family stopped preaching.

 _He's your brother,_ they told her. _He is still your brother, no matter what._ She tried to tell herself. _Even with a demon slowly devouring his soul._ She reminded herself.

Looking for a way to let go of the frantic happening, Thao decided to take a good stay into a nearby town up north, to read her book, to eat her soup, to clear her mind. Every night, instead of putting Otsuro to sleep, she fled to take a rest on her own. She knew it was wrong, to leave her brother alone, creating some distance between them. Oh, well, he was in good hands.

"Excuse me," a man of mid-twenties called her. Thao looked up, taking her eyes off the book. "I am sorry to tell you but we're closing in five minutes. Do you mind?"

Thao nodded politely. "My apology. If it's not bothering, can I take the soup home instead?"

The man nodded and grabbed her soup, and she continued to read while waiting. When done, she paid and left the café, and returned to her sanctuary. There was a temple in town and she took a liking to a small set of gardening on the rooftop. Looked like some monks were green thumb. With ease, she just secretly climbed under the shadow and set up her own picnic under the moon.

That night however, it was already occupied. Thao stood, her hand already holding a black kunai underneath the robes. She eyed him when he walked into the light. A man in late fifty, dressed casually with a pair of kimono and some slacks. A sheath of a familiar sword, but not threatening.

"Interesting spot you found." The man said as he took a seat on one of the wooden crate nearby.

"Gionn-san, what are you doing here?"

"I am not the only one who has habit of strolling around."

"And how did you know I was here?"

"I don't. I was just walking out from the temple when I see you. I know it was you," he shrugged casually. "Come and have a seat, kiddo."

Reluctantly she sat on the floor across him, her eyes lingered to the man for a moment, before decided that he really meant no harm. She sat her book and her soup next to her. "Oh, I bought some soup, if you want."

"Go ahead. Don't worry about me," Gionn nodded, taking out a couple of sake bottles from his coat. "What are you reading?"

"A novel."

Gionn read the cover of the book and slowly a lazy smirk curved the corner of his lips. "I didn't know you're into dramatic love story."

Thao snorted. "I dunno what struck me but I guess I am now."

"Fair 'nuff," he took a gulp of his drink. "How are you doing, kid?"

She glanced up to see him staring her back. She frowned. "What do you mean, Gionn-san?"

"I just want to know how you doin'. That all."

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" she asked irritably, a bit too harsh maybe.

"Calm down, batling," Gionn's eyes were fixed to the young girl in front of her. Hopping of the crate to sit on the floor. "I might not around much these days but certainly I've notice a different change of behaviour in you, especially towards your dear boy," he spoke. "You haven't been around lately either – so, how are you, Thaomi?"

"I am fucked," she answered bluntly. "I am fucked and you cannot help me."

"I wasn't going to. You can seek help only from yourself," he shrugged. "But lemme advice you a little; no matter how fucked you are, you still need others. So don't push them away – even when a weird creature is sealed in his soul."

"So you've heard of what happened?"

Drinking again, he nodded. "Sort of. Sumthin' sumthin' has been connected to Otsuro. I still don't understand what was going on. But that was what Birama told me – you don't need to tell me."

"I wasn't going to." Thao found herself smiling and took a spoonful of her soup.

"Good. I am tired of hearing your family's story, I started to forget my own," he beamed. "It's not that I would understand. You lot is a mounting pile of mystery."

"Can I ask you something, Gionn-san?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you allow us to live in your village?" Thao began. "I mean, you've know our past yet you still let us. Why?"

Finishing his last bottle, Gionn looked up to the sky, leaning against the crate. "I've heard so much of your history. This family born under the dark life. But when I first saw you lot, I didn't see the dangerous family I've been told. I only saw a group of people looking for a place to stay. Ever since I took you lot into my care, I know there was something strange about your purpose and ambition. When most of family or clan wanted gold, glory, and nobility. You lot just wanted to survive. I respect that," he told her. "And it was good for my business growth."

"Your people died because of us. Your village is gone because of us. Why you stayed?"

"I am that type of person who never regrets a shit. I was angry and pissed; who wouldn't be after you lost everything? But really, I didn't regret having you in my village. I don't regret following you either. When you don't have anything to lose, you started to find something to hold on. I guess that something is to travel with you."

A pang of pain slowly creeping into her mind. This man in front of her had lost everything in a single day and night. His house, his fortune, his family. Thao remembered the day when Gionn buried his mother, followed by his wife, and his two kids the next day. Yet he lived, moved on, drinking casually, giving life lesson to a seventeen year old bitch complaining about his well-lived brother. Thao just realized how a bitch she turned out to be.

"Alright, kiddo. It's getting late," Gionn stood up, looking around the roof. "I know you don't need to sleep but I do. I'll be staying in the temple. Gotta run now."

"Wait, what were you doing in the temple anyway?"

"To pray, of course."

"And since when you actually take a time to pray, Gionn-san?" Thao snickered. "When did you become so religious?"

"Things have changed now. It's time to start doing different things; thinking differently," he shrugged. "Open you mind, Thao. You need it. And my advice as well, try that too."

Thao watched as the old man made a quick jump and disappeared in the middle of the night. She sighed heavily. _Well that was deep shit,_ Thao thought, frowning.

Thao didn't fall asleep right away, too busy contemplating her life, her choices. But she did fall asleep eventually, only for a couple of hours. She woke up just before the sun had set, before the rooster nearby began to cry.

But she didn't hear a rooster cry. She heard someone else's cries. It happened so quickly but Thao managed to catch a glimpse of an action from the rooftop. A fight occurred between couples of men. Two on two? Three on two? She could see clearly. Thao decided to get closer, appearing as another woman, just in case.

Thao slowly closing into the scene, hiding behind a big pillar of the temple. The fight – no, it wasn't a fight. It was in fact, a murder. A massacre. The monks put up a good fight, but the two weird looking men ended up killed them anyway. Her heart was racing, her skin sweated, her mind went blank. She did nothing but froze.

In fear.

 _It can't be…_

Before she could do anything, she felt a tug from behind. A hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from the area. With a flick, a kunai was on her hand, but was no use when she saw the person who committed it.

"Thao, I want you to go home now!" Gionn ordered. "Go and tell them what happened here. Now!"

She didn't question and immediately turned into a black pool and sped into the forest, didn't dare to look back.

 _ **Kabushiro! Can you hear me!**_

 _ **Sukii! Tamashi! Boys! Please hear me!**_

 _ **Otsuro!**_

 _ **Anyone! Come on, man!**_

 _ **Shit. Guys! I'm in danger!**_

 _ **What the fuck, where's everyone!**_

No answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ta-da... who doesn't like cliff-hanger?**

 **Oh yeah, I have to admit, I am having a hard time coming up with plans and ideas. I mean this plot came up into my head like almost five years ago and now that I'm continuing it, I kinda forgot where I was going with this story lol. I am committed to finish this story tho, so please bare with me.**

 **Speaking of that** **,** **I realized that I haven't really explained the story of Kuroichi Clan fully and the whole mystery seems to take too long to be revealed, and on with another mystery coming up. But really all things will be revealed when the time comes. If there's anything you wanna know about my story, my OCs, something, anything, don't be shy and ask away.**

 **By the way, FYI, I took the name Kamasosso from a Mayan Mythology Bat God Camazotz. It is my inspiration for the family itself, because it's so dark and mysterious.**

 **Anddd a bit reminder: these eight chapters have not been edited yet. Or at least edited by me (does that count?) but I suck at editing so apologize for mistakes you have found.**

 **Also the school sucks my life out right now. Peace.**


End file.
